Twin Treasures
by TheDivinaLPS
Summary: The Twins and their friends go to Earth to complete their K/Q training. They are given magical items and 15 different tasks. They attend *EFAS and encounter challenges, love, and new friends. It's focused on BxR SxF and the love triangle SxFxR also theres a but of BxRxSxF *Elite Fine Arts School P.S. I update this story on Thursdays ever week, because its easier for my schedule.
1. 15 Treasures (Re-write)

Chapter 1 Re-Write

**~Rein's POV~**

"We are delighted to inform all of you that you'll be visiting Planet Earth and attending a fine arts school! We want you all to learn the ways of the people on Earth and develop more Kingly and Queenly skills." Queen Elsa announced.

"Each of you will be given your own "treasure" that will help you obtain badges from 15 different tasks." Camelot came up to all of us and handed us each a list and an item, Fine and I got cute key chains! Bright got a watch, Shade a whip, _wouldn't that be kinda weird to carry around though? Oh well, it's his problem not_ _mine._ The paper we're given listed these tasks:

- Do something you're afraid of doing

- Find something lost

- Be one in yourself

- Make a good judgement

- Participate in something new

- Give something for another's benefit

- Be a friend

- Find your calling

- Remove the darkness in someone's heart

- Protect a precious thing

- Resolve a loving quarrel

- Save a heart

- Make something out of nothing

- Unlock the truth in your heart

- Make a new memory together

Oh yes, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Rein, I am one of the Twin Princesses of the Sunny Kingdom in Fushigiboshi. My twin, Fine, and I are 13 years old now, and it's been a year since we graduated Royal Wonder Academy. Right now we are at a meeting to discuss our next "adventure" as you might call it. Kyu-Kyu, Pyu-Pyu and Poomo aren't accompanying us sadly. The reason is because it's not normal for people on Earth to have little angels and a Poomo fairy with them. Isn't that just weird_? _Anyway, now we are going outside to play_,_ so I better stop talking_._

"Rein~~~," Fine whined tugging on my sleeve.

"What?" I whined back.

"I'm too lazy to go to school! I'd rather stuff myself with food!" she yelled.

I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to diss her, but Shade beat me to it.

"No matter how awesome something is, you would always rather stuff yourself. Even if Santa offered you food for the rest of your life, you would still be too busy stuffing your face." he retorted, walking past us.

"That's the only thing we agree on, you being a glutton," I sighed, sweat dropping, as my sister dreamed about sweets.

"Princess Rein, Fine, would you like to join us for some tea?" Bright asked walking up to us from behind.

We jumped in surprise, "EEYAHHH!" we screamed, "Oh my gosh! Phew I thought a monster was trying to get us for a second!"

Bright's face fell, "Ha ha! She technically called you a monster!" Fine laughed pointing at Bright, he was probably offended by my comment.

"Chotto Bright-sama! I wouldn't- I mean I didn't mean to offend you, I was just saying..." I tried to apologize.

He started to laugh, "Why are you laughing?" I asked him confused.

"You fell for it so easily! Ha ha! You looked cute trying to apologize!" he abruptly stopped realizing what he just said out loud, his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Ooooooo! Bright called Rein cute! HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT BRIGHT CALLED REIN C-" Bright clamped a hand over her mouth and dragged her away, Altezza, Fione and everyone else at the table, except Shade who was uninterested, stared at me waiting for an explanation.

I plastered on an awkward smile, "Ha! Fine was... Fine had too much sugar, she probably hye (hyper) on it. Sorry 'bout that!" I laughed nervously.

**~Bright's POV~**

I dragged Fine into their garden. Then let got and sighed while sitting down on the fountain's edge.

"You didn't have to be so aggressive, Bright!" Fine whined, she's been doing that a lot lately.

"Sorry. It's just I don't want people to know-"

"Know that you called Rein cute? Why don't you want people to know? It's just one trivial compliment you don't have to get so worked up," she asked standing in front of me.

"I'm not sure why okay? I'm still confused myself," I answered running a hand through my hair, "I don't know why but lately she's just different now. I get this different feeling now when I look at her, it's bothering me." _I have no idea why I telling Fine all of this_, "It's kind of like when I look at you..." I mumbled.

"I hear you. Yeah I've got these weird feelings for Shade too," she didn't hear the last thing I said. Good. My heart kinda hurt when she mentions Shade, but lately it doesn't hurt as much.

"Well when you find out for sure why, tell me," she patted my back and walked away.

"Thanks for listening," I called, I remembered something, I ran and grabbed her arm, "And please don't tell her." I asked seriously with pleading in my eyes, just inches from her face.

This caught her off guard and her cheek turned a little pink, "Okay, but don't put you face so close to mine," she said flustered, "I need personal space." she huffed and ran away.

_Weird..._

**~Fine's POV~ **

Uwahh! His face was so close, I could smell his minty breath, mmm yummy. Wait no Fine there's no time to think about food, you have to solve this mystery with your heart.

I was so surprised when his face was so close, and that face when he asked me not to tell... I don't know what's gotten into me... Argh! Stupid, Baka! Moron! I slapped myself silly, then bumped into someone.

"Get off your so frickin' heavy!" a voice complained, "You need to cut down some snacks," I found myself sitting on top of Shade. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, when I realized my position. I jumped off and hid my face under the shadow of my hat.

"Geez can't you pay more attention," he said brushing the dirt off his pants. He looked into my eyes, the sun made his shine. I blushed more. Why does he have to be so attractive.

"Oh yeah, Rein told me to give this to you," he pulled out a rectangular shaped thing, "It's called an iPhone, it's something they use on Earth to communicate with people from great distances."

My embarrassment faded, "Sugoi! How do you work it?" I asked excitedly, turning it over an examining it.

"I'll show you, first of all, you're holding it upside down. This button turns it on and these ones control volume, and this one.." he leaned over and pointed to the different buttons and explained their functions, I stared at him secretly, occasionally replying "Yeah," or, "Uh huh," when he asked if I understood.

He's so smart, I'm lucky to know him. When he finished explaining, and I learned how to text, and call someone, he handed me a pink case with my name engraved into it, "You can put that on your phone for decoration and protection. Well see ya!" he waved dismissively and walked away.

Someone giggled behind me, "So how was it? Being taught by Mr. Smartypants over there?" Rein teased me elbowing me in the ribs.

I blushed, "You did that so I could be alone with him didn't you?"

She looked away pretending to not hear, and smiled looking back at me, "Well of course, and I also asked him to design all the cases for everyone. So what I'm saying is that he decorated that while thinking of you!" she winked.

I blushed and pushed her playfully, "Geez don't tease me!"

"Ha! It's hard not too!" she laughed.

"Fine, Rein! It's time to pack up for your trip-pumo," Poomo yelled at us from the doors.

"Okay Poomo, we're coming!" we skipped arm and arm into the palace, to pack for our trip to earth.

* * *

**A/N: I rewrote this chapter cause it was boring last time. So, I hope you guys like this re-write. Thank you for reading! Please review, favourite, follow or check out my other fanfics!**


	2. Stimulating Trip

**Fine's POV**

We boarded the ship carrying our bags. As they closed the doors we all waved our parents goodbye. When we finally entered space, everything calmed down.

I flopped down beside Rein, "Wanna explore the ship?" I asked anxiously. She shook her head."I just kinda wanna take a break in the café and sit down and read for awhile," she sighed. I shrugged and left. _'She's been acting weird lately, I wonder why,' _I thought_, 'Putting that aside I should go look for someone to play with.' _

I skipped through the halls and went in and out of the rooms as I pleased. I asked all my friends to come play but they were busy. I was disappointed and tired from running around. More importantly I needed food, when I don't eat I would feel woozy. "Oh no, not now," I fell to my knees. Everything turned black.

I heard someone calling me, telling me to wake up. I opened my eyes, my vision was fuzzy. "Shad-," I was surprised that the person I saw wasn't him, "Fine-sama, are you all right," Tio asked, "I just really need food," I murmured.

"I, Tio will carry you to the café," he picked her up, " *ugh* even if you weigh as much as an elephant I will get you there Princess," he stated while struggling to keep balance (Oh Tio -_-'). Bright passed us, with a giant sweat drop on his head when he watched us. He was probably embarrassed about Tio and I. _We did look like idiots. LOL YEAH! But it would have been better if Shade was with my instead. I pictured the scene, he would ask me to get on his back in his Shade-like way, and I would happily wrap my arms around his neck. I wonder where he is anyway._

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

_"She took out her sword and plunged it in her heart," _I read silently_, "without any hesitation she took her own life, so she could be with her Romeo once again_," my eyes welled up and tears began to fall. Romeo and Juliet was such a tragic story. "What's bothering you Princess?" a familiar voice laughed. I turned abruptly to see Shade smirking at me. I quickly wiped my tears away.

"What do you want," I asked, crossing my arms.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you pissed," he bluntly put.

"Stop being so annoying jerk! I'm gonna kill you!" I yelled. He was so mean, not at all like my Bright-sama.

I started to chase him around the café, but he was too fast for me. Every time I'd get near him, he would grin and stick out his tongue. He gets on my nerves, what does Fine see in this guy?! Finally there was a chance.

"YOU IDIOT," I screamed as I reached for his jacket. Instead, I tripped and we both tumbled to the floor.

"BAKA, look what you did now," he yelled, I looked around us, it was a mess.

"Oops..." I muttered, "Oops? OOPS?! You could have gotten hurt, good thing you fell on me," _he was so annoying, wait._ _Did he just say 'you'? Usually its all about him... Does this mean that he care-_

"Get off me you're heavy," my thoughts were interrupted by his whining, I blinked in surprise, then I realized the position we were in. I was sitting on top of him. I turned red, "Stop blushing, seriously, please get off I'm dying," he pleaded. I was scrambling to get off when I heard, "What are you two doing?!" _It was Bright! Oh shit!_ I jumped off Shade and we both sat awkwardly as Bright scolded us because of the mess we made. _Please tell me he didn't see 'that'! __

**Bright's POV**

I lectured them about the mess. When I had sent them to clean it up, I took a seat and buried my head in my hands._ "What were they doing in that position," I thought worriedly, I saw everything. From the time he started running till now, but I knew I missed something important._ As soon as I saw them running around, I realized how much fun they were having and I wasn't included. _Shade. It's not fair, I want to be able to be that carefree. Rein seemed to enjoy chasing him too. How does he do it?! A pain filled my chest, like it was tugging my heart deeper and deeper. What was this feeling...? Jealousy...? _

The door burst open, and stopped my thoughts. _Tio and Fine had finally arrived. -_-' I felt bad for Tio. I had to admit Fine was pretty heavy._ I laughed at the thought of the time I saw them struggling to get here.

**Normal POV**

The bell rang inside the ship to signal the passengers that dinner was ready in the dining hall. They all shuffled out of the room. Except for a certain Prince and Princess.

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think about it so far? If you can please give me some tips. I want to see where this goes. Please review thanks :)


	3. Confused Hearts

**~Bright's POV~**

"Mattsu," I grabbed her hand, _what am I thinking?! _"Rein, I have to ask you something." She blinked in surprise, "What is it Bright-sama?" she questioned. I let go of her hand, I couldn't look at her, I didn't want her to see this side of me, "I was wondering..." I began nervously, "umm... well.. what's your relationship with Shade?" _There I said it_, there was silence, so I looked up. She was shocked, but as soon as she saw my face she quickly blurted, "Nothing, completely nothing, he's a jerk," I sighed with relief. _I had nothing to worry about._ "What do you think of me?" I blurted unconsciously, _Dammit stupid stupid_ _stupid Bright, why did you ask that?!_ My inner war within my mind were interrupted by her reply, I held my breath in suspense. "Um... well.. I think you're an special person to me," she smiled sweetly. Suddenly, my heart skipped a beat as I gazed at her smiling face. BANG! Then as soon as the moment started it ended because, "somebody" decided to intrude and barge in. It was Fine and Shade, "Yo slowpokes, we don't have all day to wait for you guys," Shade pointed out, "Come on guys FOOD! Yosh!," she grabbed mine and Rein's hands, "Ikuzo!" Then we were dragged to the dinning hall.

**~Rein's POV~**

_He's annoying, a pervert, insensitive and a control freak,__damn Shade_, I pouted as I took a spoonful on soup. _I hate thinking about him._ That's why I was shocked when Bright-sama asked me. But it was mostly because I was wondering why he needed to know. _Come to think of it, he wasn't his usual self. The expression he showed me today made me wonder. What made him look like that? Once again, why did he ask me the other question? I guess I'll never know_, I thought as I sipped the last on my soup.

**~Shade's POV~**

It was very quiet at our part of the table. I didn't make eye contact with Bright or Rein. They didn't say anything to each other too. It was very awkward between them. I barged in at the right time. Who knows what Bright would have done to her. I clenched my fist, _damn, your sly Bright, but no worries I will make her mine_. I noticed there was a gloomy atmosphere beside me. It was Fine, she looked really depressed. I felt kinda bad for her, I tapped her on the shoulder and whispered, "You can have my bun," I handed it to her as her eyes lit up like stars. I laughed a bit at how happy she was when she was eating. _This girl_ _always knows how to make me laugh._ She glanced at me with gratefulness, I smiled in return. But, what I didn't know was that I was the reason she was so gloomy.

**~Fine's POV~**

_I saw it. I saw everything. I_ _knew it, he did like her. I knew deep down he did, but I didn't want to admit it. I'm so selfish. Ha, and I thought I had a chance. _

**-Flashback-**

As we were walking towards the dining hall, I noticed how quiet it was. I turned around and no one was following me. Shade, Rein, and Bright weren't there. I decided to go back and get them, when I had reached the café, I quickly stopped in my tracks. I retreated to a nearby plant and hid, because I saw Shade. Rein and Bright were still inside the room, talking about something. Shade was spying on them, just then I heard Rein say something like, "Shade? Oh he's nothing to me, he's a jerk." I was worried about him so I looked over at him again. He looked hurt. I've never seen him like that. So innocent and vulnerable, like he was a lost puppy. My chest hurt as I stared at his gaze towards the two inside the room. It hurt a lot.

**-End Flashback-**

That's when my false lies to myself were completely no longer believable_. I have no chance now, he really likes her. I'm nothing to him. Nothing._

I felt a tap on my shoulder, as I stared at my empty plate (I eat a lot when I'm depressed). It was Shade, suddenly he leans in and whispers in my ear. I blushed as the warmth of his breath touched my ear. He offered me his bun, I lit up and happily accepted it. _I don't get him though. If he likes Rein so much why doesn't he be more kind to her, instead of me? Why does he do all these things for me, when the one he likes is my sister? I don't understand him at all. I can't help falling for him more and more, with everything he does for me. What am I to him anyway?_

* * *

******Later at 12 am...**

* * *

"RINGGG, RINGGG," the bells sounded very loudly. All the sleeping nobles woke up with a start. Camelot and Lulu were running door to door telling everyone to wake up and get dressed. They had arrived. The ship landed in a forest thick with trees. The staff on the ship ushered all the youth outside. It was pitch dark. the only light was the moon and stars, and the ones from inside the ship.

"Welcome to planet Earth," Camelot announced proudly, "isn't it just lovely?" All the kids groaned, they were all half asleep and cranky. The most energetic ones were Shade, and the twins. "Now what do you think about this place," Lulu asked. "Well.." Shade began, "hmm.." Fine hummed. "WE CAN'T THINK ITS 12 AM," the three yelled all together, "DO YOU EXPECT US TO BE ABLE TO THINK WHEN OUR MINDS ARE IN THIS STATE, LOOK AT THIS," Shade poked Tio lightly, he fell down easily and fell fast asleep. The trio all did a sarcastic, "TADA!" Lulu and Camelot were shocked at the out burst. They pouted and made them all go back to bed. With satisfaction, the trio stumbled back to their rooms. But they quickly fell to the floor asleep, for they had used most of their energy to yell. They were carried to their rooms, with dreams of what new adventures the school would give them.

* * *

**Questions for next chapter:**

**What will happen with Bright and Rein's relationship?**

**Will Shade ever look at Fine?**

**What will Fine do with her feelings for Shade?**

**What will happen when they get to the school? **

**Find out in the next chapter. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review!**


	4. First Day of Chaos Part 1

A/N: Yay! I finished. Usually I will try to update chapters everyday. But sometimes I wanna make them long so it will take me at least two or three days. Some of you probably wanted it to be longer so here it is. Hope you like it!

* * *

**~Bright's POV~**

I woke up with a start. That was some dream I had. I got up and went to the bathroom. I found that Shade had already dressed and now he was brushing his teeth. I rubbed my eyes, washed my face and did my morning routine.

"Have you seen my uniform," I asked while searching through my suitcases.

"Don't you remember, you we're worried you'd lose it so you put it in your desk," Shade reminded me.

"Oh thanks," I took my sleepwear off and pulled on my uniform. Suddenly, I sensed something coming my way, I caught it.

"That's a guide to interact and live on this planet. Camelot left everyone a copy," Shade explained as he walked out the door.

I flipped through the pages with one hand as I fixed my tie with the other. "Hmm.. Chapter 1: Greetings.." I began reading.

**~Fine's POV~**

I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked pretty good. I was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and a navy blue vest with the school crest sewn into the pocket on the left side of my chest. I twirled and watched my pleated dress swirl around my legs. I had two mini bows holding the ends of my usual hair style. Rein joined me in front of the mirror, she wore a similar outfit, but a single bow held some of her hair back. "Well, today's the day," she sighed, "We'd better get going." We grabbed our bags and walked out the door, with our friends following closely behind as we walked out of the ship.

* * *

P.S. If you want to see what the uniform looks like go to movellas or google movellas and search this story, its by random_cupcakes aka Me!

* * *

Camelot led is through the trees. Finally we reached open space. "Sugoi!" me and Rein exclaimed. The school was huge. It was as big as the castle, it was a modern style building, iron gates surrounded the property. All of us walked through the open gates. There were big wooden doors and above them was the name of the school, Elite Fine Arts School, _what a lame name_. We pushed open the doors to show a crowd of students walking in several different directions. Tio was so overwhelmed that he fainted, luckily Lione caught him. Camelot went to get our schedules and class lists. We were left to explore until she returned.

We decided to do a quick tour of the main building. It was more like a montage than a tour though haha. We headed back to where we were before, because Camelot had phoned Rein on her new shiny blue cell called an "iPhone". Everyone had one in their favourite colours, awesome right, and it had a special feature for collecting the badges we would receive when we complete a task using our minds and magical items. Lulu handed us our time tables, turns out our group was split in two different homerooms, but we would often see each other in different subjects. Of course me and Rein had everything together as usual. "Well now," Camelot clapped her hands to get our attention, "they have told us that apparently it is a free day, you can all go explore, find where your classes are, lockers, dorms and such today, classes officially start tomorrow, so you all best be getting everything ready today." We all pumped our fists in the air, "YEAH FREE DAY!"

There was a map on the back of the time-table, there were six different buildings on campus. _Wow, this place is huge_. We all decided to go to the dorms first so we wouldn't have to worry about cleaning later on. _Hmm_... our room was 6-B, we went into the elevator and stopped at the sixth floor. When we had reached our room, we found that the door was decorated with our room number written in our favourite colours in handwriting. We turned the key to the room, and inside was a living room and kitchen. There were three other doors, two were on the left side of the living room, they had our names written on them. I figured that the one with my name was my room (DUH). As I opened the door my jaw dropped, everything inside was red, and pink, _AWESOMENESS_. I had a queen size bed with cute pink pillows. (I leave the rest of the room to your imagination.) I ran to Rein, hers was the same, and she had a giant walk-in closet complete with a new wardrobe and accessories. "I'm all set for the parties and festivals we're gonna have!" she squealed. We unpacked our things and went to check out more of the school.

We skipped to the boys dorm, we are allowed in each others dorms until curfew, which was 9:30pm, we checked the computer in the lobby to see what rooms the boys were in, "Hm.. Shade, Shade.. nope not that one," I searched. Finally I found it, room 4-D, "Alright let's go visit Shade," I yelled. Rein was about to complain in protest but I ignored her and dragged her on to the elevator. I happily dragged her to their door, she was unconscious, so I let her go and knocked on the door. To my surprise Bright answered the door, "Oh Fine what a surprise, where's Rein," he asked, "Oh right there," I pointed to the sleeping Rein on the floor. He picked her up and carried her inside, I followed behind and closed the door. Bright set Rein down on the couch, and ushered me to take a seat across from him. "So you all settled in now, Princess Fine," he questioned as he took a sip of tea, "Yep, all set, bags unpacked, locker filled with my gym clothes check," he offered me some tea I shook my head. "You know Bright..." I trailed off, "you don't have to be so formal all the time, and plus we're on a different planet, so wouldn't it be weird if you called us Princes and Princesses all the time?" He looked surprised, "Then what do you want me to call you guys?"

"Just call us by our names, we are all close friends you know."

"U-um okay, Fine," his cheeks were pink as he said my name,_ what's wrong with him?_

"Do you have a fever," I leaned closer and put my forehead against his to check his temperature. "N-no don't worry, I'm alright," I leaned back, "You don't look like it," he has gotten even redder. "Um will you excuse me," He rushed out of the room, _weird guy_. Suddenly, Rein wakes up, and gives me a cold stare, "What," I asked irritated, "You know what," she gets up and walks over to the door of Bright's room, and enters. _What was that about_?

I hear a door creaking open, I whip my head around, it's Shade, his hair is damp and dripping water all over the floor. More importantly the only thing he was wearing was his towel, I turned bright red *nosebleed*. _Shit! He's practically_ _naked, retreat_ _retreat!_ I got up and opened the nearest door and hid. I listened for movement, thank god. I don't hear anything. I decide to get up, but I was quickly pulled back down again by someone. They had covered my mouth with their hand to keep me from screaming. He let go, I turned to find it was Shade, this time wearing at least some pants. _He was lean, dayumm, I want to eat him up, FOCUS FINE FOCUS._ I told myself. "What the heck are you doing inside my dorm," he asked furiously, "I wanted to visit you, I didn't know you were in the shower," I explained.

"Who let you in?"

"Bright."

"Of course. Is Rein with you?"

"Yeah, but she's in Bright's room"

"She's WHERE?!" He jumped.

"She went to his room to check on him," I told him with confusion. "Dammit," he clenched his fists. He got up and was about to walk out the door when I stop him. But instead I trip and we end up falling on his... BED!? I opened my eyes, Shade was on top of me. I started to panic, my heart was beating a million miles a second as he looked down on me. He looked very surprised, but as I gazed into his violet-blue eyes his expression became softer. He leans in as I close my eyes. Then BAM! "Hey guys! Time for a festival, let's go!" Rein appeared in the doorway with Bright behind her. She suddenly realizes the situation and she heats up with embarrassment. Before Bright could notice Shade had already jumped off me and sat up, I jumped off the bed and stood up straight. "Huh? Why aren't you wearing a shirt Shade? Fine, are you okay?" he asked concerned. "I-I'm f-fine," we stammered in unison. He shrugged and carried Rein outside. _What just happened, were Shade and me gonna K-KISS?!_

When the excitement had died down, we headed for the festival in the school courtyard. When we saw everything we were in complete awe. It was awesome. I can't begin to describe it. The school was holding a a festival in honour of the first years if the school. Basically it was like it was made for us. "Yosh! Let's Go!" Rein and I yelled as she grabbed Bright's hand and dragged him in one direction while I did the same with Shade. We had so much fun! We played games, went through the hunted house, which I totally failed at, and Shade even got me some food. The boys won us some prizes too. BEST DAY EVER!

At 2pm we went back to the entrance, we also ran into some friends, Altezza and Auler were obviously on a date. But they still had an awkward atmosphere around them. Suddenly a big mob that resembled a stampede sped by us and surrounded the boys. Tio and Solo weren't surrounded, instead they desperately tried to get the girls to notice them by doing crazy things like doing a parody of "Hey I'm Shade" jokes. Rein and I laughed hysterically when the one about Regina's Poo came up, it was classic! .

"KYAA, they're so hot," screamed a crowd of girls, they surrounded the three boys, Shade, Auler, and Bright. They were yelling questions like, "What's your name?" or, "Do you have a girlfriend?" then the most irritating one, "MARRY ME PLEASE!" Shade looks like he was irritated at first, but as soon as they started complimenting him, he started enjoying it. I pouted in jealousy, Rein was worse though, she had a dark aura around her. When it comes to Bright, she's very protective. As I see it she ha nothing to worry about, he didn't really enjoy all the attention he was getting, instead he had a giant sweat drop on his head and a fake-modest smile. Suddenly, Shade caught us looking, and decided to take this chance to stick out his tongue and mouth "Losers". I got pissed, but Rein was ready to kill so I held her back.

**~Rein's POV~**

Ugh! Those girls are so immature clinging to them like that. They're so desperate, they fawn over anything they say. Sheesh!

"What's your names?" they asked intently.

"I'm Bright, pleased to make your acquaintance." They yelled, "Bright-sama!"

"Yo. I'm Shade," she saluted, "Shade-sama! Kyaaa, you're so cool!" They did the same with Auler, as Altezza watched with dread. It made me sick.

Shade caught me staring, he took this opportunity to piss me off more. He called ME a LOSER! _JERK! Bastard, he'll pay for that._ Fine held me back, "It's not worth it Rein," I relaxed a little more. "Fine. If you insist." There was a sudden gust of wind, and in a few seconds me and Fine were surrounded by... BOYS!? What?! I don't recall being this popular. They attacked us with questions, it was so overwhelming, I got dizzy, my brain couldn't process thy many questions at once. I only managed to get my name out. Fine and I both fainted from the pressure.

**~Shade's POV~**

We were surrounded, I was enjoying it, but I acted as though I didn't to piss off Rein. Bright was just fake smiling and being the guy he was, he tried to answer all their questions. Suddenly, a giant gust of wind passed us, the twins were surrounded by guys in seconds. "What's your names cuties?" they asked, "Um F-fine-desu," she stammered, "R-rein-desu," Rein blurted. "Fine-sama, Rein-sama! KAWAII!" they yelled, with hearts for eyes, my fists clenched. Then. I noticed that something was wrong with the twins. They were stumbling and their faces were getting redder and redder.

**~Bright's POV~**

The girls around me were so noisy. I didn't know how to handle them. I looked over the crowd to check on the twins and Altezza. Altezza was fine, except she was irritated by something. I searched for the other. two, and to my surprise a giant group of boys surrounded them. Something's wrong with them, they've fainted. I pushed my way through the crowd of fan-girls, when I accidentally bumped into one of them. I apologize, and check if she's okay, then I make a run for the crowd of boys. _That girl I bumped into seemed suspicious.. Never mind that! I've gotta find Fine!_

**~Shade and Bright's POVs~**

I reached into the crowd and pulled her out. I dragged her to a safe place. Finally I came to a stop, we were breathing heavily, trying to catch our breath. I opened my eyes, "Fine," I was wide-eyed. "Rein," I gaped. _I thought I had grabbed her hand not "hers"._

* * *

Questions for the chapter:

Does that close call in Shade's room mean something? Or was it an act?

How long will Bright hold onto his feelings for Fine?

Who was that suspicious girl, will see become an important character later on?

Who's with who? Shade with Rein or Fine? Bright with Rein or Fine?

Find out in part 2! Please review, favourite or follow!


	5. First Day of Chaos Part 2

**A/N: Yoooo guys just to warn you theres a kinda pervy part of Bright in this one. I wonder what's gonna happen hehehe *evil smile* **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futago hime**

* * *

**~Shade's POV~**

I ran around the corner, into the gym and slammed the equipment door and hid behind a shelf. I had a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. I heard a murmur of voices coming from the gym, it was the mob of boys looking for her. Finally after a while they gave up their search and left. Damn that was a close call. I released her from my grasp and breathed a sigh of relief. The room was pitch dark, the only light was coming from under the door. "Hey that hurt, why'd you have to grip me so hard," she complained, _her voice sounded different than usual, maybe its an effect from fainting_. "Sorry," I stood up and walked towards the door to open it, it wouldn't budge, dammit. "Tch, it's locked," I yelled irritated. She ran over and tried to pull the door open, "Ugh it won't move," she exclaimed. The lights reflects her pink hair. _Huh?_ _Rein didn't have pink hair..._

**~Fine's POV~**

"Fine," he said wide eyed.

"What," I asked.

"I thought you were R-"

"Yeah, I know, disappointed it's me huh."

"No..."

"Okay whatever. I already know you lik-"

He pushed his hand into my face to stop me from saying it. "Don't say it. I don't want to hear it out loud. Right now our main priority is to get out before curfew."

I pushed his hand away, rubbed my smushed face and glared at him. "And how do you suppose we do that then?" I crossed my arms.

"Umm..."

"You don't have a plan do you?"

"No... I do.."

"You can't fool me Shade I know you better than anyone."

He grinned, "You sure about that Princess?"

"Whatever. Anyway, I suggest we try the window."

I took some boxes and piled them on top of one another. I climbed up and checked the window. This wasn't very stable. "Hey! Be careful will you?" Shade shouted. "Don't worry I'm fi- WHOA!" the boxes under me started to tumble and I fell with them, "Fine!"

I closed my eyes shut and braced for impact. Instead I landed safe and sound in Shade's arms. "That was close said with concern. I got up and ripped some part of a net, and made a makeshift bandage for his arm. Seconds passed and it was already stained with blood. My emotion came over me, I embraced him without thinking. "Idiot, why did you save me," my eyes welled up with tears. His shoulder became soaked with them.

"Fine, I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt," he said gently, "Besides she'd kill me if I let that happen to you."

My heart stopped, I pulled away and hid my face under my bangs, '_she' as in Rein_ _would kill him huh. _"That's the reason for saving me? Just so Rein can be happy? Is that it?! You didn't do it for my own safety?"

"Fine! Wait a secon-"

"Do you even care about me at all?! Everything you do is for her, she doesn't even look at you. I'm the one that does! Can't you wake up and realize already!?" I yelled, with tears streaming down my face. The door creaked open as I said the final word.

**~Shade's POV~**

The door swung open, it was a teacher. "What are you two doing here?" Before I could answer Fine quickly got up and ran. Just before she turned the corner I glimpsed a tear going down her cheek. I ran my hands through my hair. Idiot! Why didn't you just tell her. Your so stupid, you made her cry, now Rein and Bright are gonna be up in your face for this. The teacher helped me up and took me to he nurse's office. They told me to go back to my dorm to rest. As I walked along the pathway, I stared up at the sky. _Where is that girl now?..._

**~Bright's POV~**

I took her to an empty classroom and slammed the door and hid in a nearby closet. I pulled her close, her face was buried in my shirt. No sounds of movement, it's clear. I was about to get out when, I heard footsteps. I stayed put, still holding her close to my heart. "What's going on," she whispered, her voice was unusually more feminine than usual. "The guys are searching the room, we have to be very quiet." Finally after what seemed like an hour they gave up the search and left. Both of us tried to get out at the same time, but we ended up falling instead.

"Ouch," I felt something soft under my hand.

I turned, "Rein?!" I exclaimed. Her face was flushed and she had a very innocent look on her face, "Ow.. Bright your hand.." she cringed. Huh? My hand, it was right ther- _OH SHIT! My hand was on her chest. I didn't know they could be that soft... Never mind that, I should move it.._. She sighed with relief. Then she looked up at me with her entrancing sea blue eyes. They were mesmerizing, I started to blush slightly, "I-I.."

"I what?" she pouted. She was way too cute! Dammit. I got up to stop myself from going any further. Who knows what I could have done.

"Nothing, nevermind, let's get you back to the dorms." I replied.

"Okay."

We walked out of the room, and stealthily moved our way through the halls. In the main hall I looked both ways to check for any of the guys that were chasing us. The coast was clear, I grabbed her arm and ran across the hall. "Thank God finally I'm free," Rein skipped along the path happily. I smiled as I watched her laugh and skip around.

We were about to get out of the elevator when someone yelled, "THERE SHE IS!" _THEY'VE FOUND US!_ They mob moved quickly towards us, but I was quicker, I picked Rein up and ran we hid around the corner. They passed us. Then we headed back and found that they had surrounded her room door. "You can't stay here," I stated in a low voice, "Then where," she asked. "You can stay in my room tonight." We walked into my dorm, without noticing Shade walking past us.

**~Shade's POV~**

I can't take it anymore. It's almost sunset, and I still don't know where she is. "That's it, I'm going to find her, screw what the nurse said," I yelled to no one in particular. I grabbed my coat and ran out the door. _Where could she have gone? _Think Shade think! An idea popped into my head. I started to run with all my strength, _I'll find you, count on it._

**~Fine's POV~**

I ran and ran until I reached the garden. I don't know the reason why I went there. It was on impulse. Well not entirely, it's the place where I first realized my feelings for him. I thought maybe my broken heart would be healed or at least distracted if the beautiful flowers could steal my attention from my problems. But for the meantime, I'm just gonna sit here.

I sobbed with tears staining my face, my eyes were puffy, and my nose was red. I hate how I fell for him so easily. _Why does it have to be him? _His smile appeared in my mind, it made me cry even harder. I cried and cried, then it started to rain. _Why can't he see? Why can't he see how much I love him? God why? Why does it have to __be like this?_ "Fine," an out of breath voice said with relief. I looked up at the person in the rain.

**~Rein's POV~ **

As I was getting ready for bed, I felt something weird. _Someone was crying somewhere. Alone._ I can't put my finger on who the person was, but I knew that I just had to go to the garden. I spit and gargled then ran out the door and borrowed Bright-sama's coat. Bright yelled at me to get back inside, but I knew I couldn't leave that person alone. _I had to go, I'm sorry Bright._ In my pocket my phone started to glow faintly, but I never noticed...

I finally reached the garden, it was raining hard. I pulled my hood up to keep my hair dry. I searched for the person crying, then I glimpsed a person's silhouette near the rose bushes. I quickly ran, and found Fine standing there in awe of something. "Fine, what's wrong," I noticed her tear stained face, her eyes and nose were red, she was probably crying all this time, when she noticed me standing there she started to sob. I ran to her and pulled the coat over both of us, I hugged her. She started to cry in my arms. "Rein," she cried, "I-i'm glad your here, I need to t-talk to someone *hiccup* It's not fair!" I shushed her and held her a little longer, I led her to the shed. We sat and she began her heart breaking story from the beginning.

I felt someone watching us. I turned to the window, but no one was there. _I swear I heard something._

**~Normal POV~ **

A boy watched them from the outside. He suddenly jerked away from view, now he was leaning on the side of the shed, "Shit, she almost saw me." He clenched his teeth. _I better lay low.._. Then he walked away.

* * *

**Questions for the chapter:**

**Will Fine and Shade make up with each other?**

**Will Shade finally realize Fine's feelings for him?**

**Why was Fine in awe when Rein found her? Did something happen?**

**Who was that boy watching them?**

**Find out next chapter! Please review, favourite, or follow and check out my other fanfics!**

**Special Thanks to:**

**All my fans of Twin❤Treasures. for the great reviews, and to Melodyloveheart for helping me with part of this story! Please check her stories out she's awesome!**


	6. Tears, Badges, Secrets

**A/N: This is like a dream. Even though only a few people have reviewed this fanfic I'm very happy. It has over 300 views! Most of them are chapter 1, and half of them stopped reading because I made the first chapter so boring. I apologize, but for the people who have kept reading up until now, thank you so much! I love you guys!❤**

* * *

**~Rein's POV~**

Fine and I jumped, the thunder boomed loudly above our heads. Lighting flashed, it casts dark shadows in the shed. I shivered, it raining hard outside. Fine screamed and held me tightly. Another boom sounded, this time more fearsome than the first, it shook the little shed. Not long after, lighting flashed. It was silent. Then there was a crash dangerously near the shed. Both of us ran out of the shed screaming our heads off. In the midst of it all we separated.

I ran as far as my fragile legs could carry me, though I'm not as fast as my sister, today I ran faster than ever. Then I ended up tackling someone. "Ow," I rubbed my head in pain, "Watch where your going," he snorted. My phone fell out of my pocket, but it was okay. I noticed there was an update on it. As I was gonna pick it up, he reached for it.

"Hey~ what's this?"

"None of your business give it back," I yelled with frustration.

The boy shrugged, "Fine. Whatever," he threw the phone, and Rein safely caught it in her hands. "See you soon... Rein," he saluted and left.

Huh? How did he know my name? What the fudge, I never told him my name. What a weird guy. I checked my phone, because I remembered what he said before. My eyes grew wide and I screamed with joy. I jumped up and pumped my fists! I had completed a task! Then slowly the keychain on my phone began to float and glow until I heard a popping sound. With that, a little sticker-like thing plopped down onto my hand. A voice out of nowhere began to speak, "Congratulations, you have completed one of the fifth-teen tasks, to transfer this badge onto your phone, please use the scan feature." It said in a monotone voice. I did as I was told and it checked off "Be a friend" off my list.

I skipped around in circles, in the pouring rain. Then I bumped into someone again. "NOT AGAIN," I yelled at the dark cloudy sky. "Chill Princess, why you raging so much" ugh, Shade. The idiot that broke Fine's heart!

"I refuse to chill, or talk to you ever again," I crossed my arms, he was shocked and hurt, and I smiled with satisfaction.

"Fine. Do what you want, I don't give a damn," he grunted.

"As I would expect from a low life like you, people like you just always say I don't care, or give a damn. Your such a hateful person, you hurt my sister, and I won't let you off easily." I cracked my knuckles, and put my ice cold glare on my face.

"Chottomatte!" I lunged, "I do care about something..." I stopped the attack in shock.

"I have someone that I want to hold close to my heart, and protect her. I will be there for her when she needs me, but I guess that will never happen, since she hates me," I caught his eye after he said this, he turned away and his face became hot. My face softened, but it quickly turned back to anger, "If you care about her so much, go and apologize! Don't let her misunderstand," I calmed down while I said the last sentence, and turned to walk away.

The boy from before watched them from afar, plotting the rest of his plan...

**~Shade's POV~**

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, just tell her how you feel, and I'm sure it will work out," She smiled and winked, then turned to walk away again. When she was out of earshot, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I smiled, no wonder I fell for that girl. Little did she know the one I was talking about was her.

**~Bright's POV~**

Where did that girl run off to anyway? I walked around searching for Rein with my umbrella. There she is! I ran towards her, and stopped to catch my breath. "Where did you go so suddenly, I was worried." Her eyes turned to stars, "Bright-sama was worried about me, KYAAA!" She squealed with glee. "-_-' uh.. yeah I was very much." She happily hugged me and slid her arm around mine, and looked up at me and smiled.

I blushed and turned away, then we started to walk back towards the dorms.

"So why were you here?"

"Oh um.. It's nothing, shinpaishinai." she said while waving her hand dismissively, she had a sweat drop on her hand. I could tell she was lying, I felt a little hurt she didn't trust me.

"OH YEAH! I forgot, today I got a badge!" she yelled proudly. I smiled and congratulated her. We then we continued to walk with a happy atmosphere around us.

**~Fine's POV~ **

I ran like the wind, the raindrops continued to fall down on me. I heard a boy's voice, "Fine~~ Where are you?" I skidded to a halt, it was Shade! I became very nervous, I wasn't ready to see him yet. Please don't notice please don't notice.

"What are you doing over there?" He saw me! Crap!

I waited for him to grab me, but he surprisingly didn't. He wasn't referring to me at all with that question, he was talking to that black kitten sitting in the rain. I hid behind a bush, seeing that he didn't notice me. Shade slowly walked over to the kitten, and smiled warmly. "Come on little guy," he soothed, "I won't hurt you, or leave you behind." The kitten stared at his outstretched arms and then looked up at him innocently. It slowly walked into his arms, he picked it up and wrapped it in his coat to keep it warm, it licked his face with gratefulness. "It tickles," he laughed with innocence. I was in awe, I've never seen this side of him before, I realized he wasn't that careless. He was kind, sweet, and innocent in so many surprising ways. I laughed what a guy! I continued to watch him and the kitten, it snuggled in his arms, he caressed it's head, "I'll call you Takara-chan," he beamed, then he leaned down and kissed its soft, slick black fur covered head. "Takara-chan" caught me glaring, and gave me a triumphant look (Ha in your face! Shade kissed me :P) I started to pout, that sly furball! SLEEZEBAG! I jumped from the bushes, "Get away from that cat," I shouted in frustration.

Shade was shocked, "When did she get here," he thought. "I can make my own decisions, I can do whatever I want with this girl," he stated, then he realized what the reason behind my actions were and smirked. "So you were jealous huh? But it's just an innocent cat. What could you be jealous about," I crossed me arms.

I looked in the opposite direction, "Hmph. Not telling." I replied stubbornly. Then "it" happened before I could process it. "You were jealous of the kiss right? Now your even," he looked at the floor. I touched my forehead where he kissed it.

**~Shade's POV~**

I did it unconsciously, am I stupid or what!? My heart is beating faster than usual. It started to be like this since the incident in the gym. She just looked different than usual... I don't get girls! I'm so confused. "Well anyway we should get going, I'll walk you there."

We ran back into the elevator, "Those bastards were camping out in front of their dorm!"

I sighed, "I guess we have no choice then," she gave me a surprised look, "you'll have to stay in my dorm tonight."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for reading! I'm working on drawing some of the scenes in this story, that I feel needs to be more "graphic" since I don't really know how to properly describe them. Please review, favourite or follow, and check out my other fanfics! :)**

* * *

**Questions for the next chapter:**

**What will happen with the two "couples" when they spend their first night together? **

**We still don't know the identity of the boy, who do YOU think he is?**


	7. That Night With You

**~Bright's POV~**

We sneaked into my dorm, and quickly sprinted into my room. As I closed the door behind us, we both. sighed with relief. I started to get dressed, Rein started to heat up, that reminded me, I grabbed some extra clothes out of my drawer.

"Here you can wear these," I threw her a shirt and some shorts.

They landed on her head, she pulled them off and went to the bathroom to change. When I had finished, she entered my room wearing my oversized shirt that came to her knees, so you couldn't even see the shorts.

"Um... this feels weird..." she mumbled, while pulling the end of the shirt down.

"It looks great!" I exclaimed, then I turned around and thought, _"Ha ha ha, she looks cute!"_

"Why are you laughing," she pouted while crossing her arms.

"Nothing ha ha," I chuckled, "Anyway you'll be sleeping on the bed, and I'll sleep on the floor." I placed a futon and a pillow on the ground near the bed.

**~Rein's POV~**

But this is your bed, are you sure I can sleep here? I can sleep on the floor." I asked concerned.

He smiled that cute smile of his and answered, "Yeah it's fine, your a lady and I wouldn't want you to wake up with your back hurting right?" He then climbed into his futon.

I smiled and buried myself in the warm blankets. They smelled just like him, it's like I'm sleeping with him. I smiled dreamily.

"Goodnight Bright-sama."

"Goodnight Rein."

I woke to the sound of a crash against the window. I abruptly stood up in bed, it was raining hard outside. CRACKLE! BOOM! thunder sounded loudly in the distance, then lightning flashed, startling me greatly. I screamed, and covered my head with the pillow. I started to cry, the only thing I was afraid of was thunder storms.

**~Bright's POV~**

I heard some thunder in the distance, my eyes flew open just as lighting flashed and lit up the room for a few moments. Rein screamed_, should I do something?_ I decided to get off my butt and go comfort her.

She was cowering under a pillow. When I approached her I heard a faint sobbing. "Rein are you okay," I asked while lifting the pillow off her face. Her face was covered with tears, "I'm going to go get you some milk or water so you calm down okay?" I got up to go to the kitchen but I was stopped by her shaking, fragile hand. "Don't l-leave m-me, stay h-here please." I turned and saw that she was crying again, with a look of fear on her face. I smiled and sat back down on the bed and pulled the covers over both of us. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Okay I'll stay here," she put her hands on my chest and looked up at me, "Promise you won't go?"

I smiled and brushed some of her hair out of her face, "I promise, now go to sleep, you don't have to be afraid I'll be here with you." her once racing heart started to calm down, and she hugged me as she started to drift off. As I was about to close my eyes, she whispered, "Bright."

This is the first time she hasn't used sama after my name, "Yes Rein?"

"I like you a lot..."

I was surprised at first, but my face softened, "I like you too." I smiled at her.

"That's good..." she mumbled before finally falling asleep. I moved closer to her and rested my head on top of hers and I slowly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A** **little after the storm calmed...**

**~Shade's POV~ **

We ran through the door, and shut it quietly. "You can use some of my clothes for tonight," I threw her a dark shirt and some shorts. She caught them easily, "You'll sleep here okay," I said motioning to my bed, "Where will you sleep then?"

"On the couch."

"Oh..."

"Okay well goodnight. Don't let the ghosts get you!" I teased.

She flinched, "Jerk!" she punched my arm playfully. I stuck my tongue out, and started to leave to room. Then I remembered something, "Um.. about earlier today... I'm sorry." Geez, being nice is hard.

"Yeah I'm sorry too, just forget about everything I said 'kay?" she waved her hand dimissively.

"Okay if you want me to that much... I'll be going now." I paused then headed out of the room.

**~Fine's POV~**

_Whew! I'm glad that storm is over. _I sighed with relief. _It's good me and Shade made up too. I don't think I would have been able to stay mad at him for long anyway_. I got changed and climbed into the covers. I snuggled with the blankets and started to drift off. I dreamt about delicious cake and sweets.

**~Shade's POV~**

I set down a bowl of milk for Takara-chan. She finished the bowl of milk in seconds. She then nudged my leg and started to purr begging for more milk. I chuckled, _I didn't think that they would be so much alike._ I lifted her up and looked into her glassy eyes, "You're a funny little girl aren't cha? You remind me of her so much, ha you both love to eat." Suddenly lighting flashed, Takara flinched and started to shake, as I heard a faint scream from my room, "And you're both afraid of lighting ha ha!"

I set her down in a box so she could sleep. I stroked her fur gently as she started to drift off. When she had, I laid down on the couch and pulled my blanket up. It was warm and cosy. It wrapped me in its warmth and I fell asleep.

I woke to the sound of a door opening. I cautiously sat up, it was a girl, I couldn't really tell who it was, but she was mumbling something. I realized she was sleep walking. She walked over to where I was watching her, and climbed into the covers with me. I was wide-eyed, "What the heck." She suddenly wraps her arms around me in a hug. "I like you Shade, I never liked fighting with you, I'm sorry," she said sleepily. I smirked, finally she's come to her senses, take that Bright! Then she did something I never expected, she leaned in and our lips locked. It was a soft and gentle kiss. I liked it. A lot. I then fell asleep for some unknown reason with her in my arms...

* * *

**A/N: Awwwwww it's such a cute chapter! I was squealing when I wrote those parts! Just imagining it makes me all excited. Hope you guys enjoyed this! Ugh... I'm hating Shade right now! And thats funny cause I made him act that way, he's soooo stupid always mixing the twins up! Don't you just want to pop in the story and beat him until he gets it? That's what I wanna do LOL**

**Questions for the chapter:**

**Will Bright and Rein finally be together in the next chapter or will they take it slow?**

**Despite Shade's thoughts, who do you think actually kissed him? Rein or Fine? Who's more likely to?**

**Well, we will find all that** **out the next chapter! Please review, favourite, follow and check out my other fanfics! Love you guys! ❤**

**P.S. If you want to test your writing skills please enter Kiku Nakamura's Contest! It's just for fun, so please enter!**


	8. Class Reps

**A/N: Damn. I just finished gyu today. I'm happy that everything turned out well, but I'm sad its over. I watched so many good animes. I didn't want this one to end. *sigh* but at least I have all these fanfics I can read to remember it by. Hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

**~Shade's POV~**

*Yawn* I stretched out my arms as a yawn escaped my mouth. The sunlight was seeping in through the curtains in the living room. I used my hand to shield my eyes.

"It's so Bright." I complained sleepily. A memory of last night flashed through my mind. I quickly covered my mouth in embarrassment._ Rein kissed me... She kissed me... WAIT. How did she get in my dorm? Who cares! She kissed me! Yes! Yes! YES!_ I noticed no one was sleeping beside me, "Where is she?" I scratched my head in confusion, "Maybe I was dreaming... I should probably go and wake Bright up."

I got up gave some breakfast to Takara-chan and headed for his room. I knocked the door, "Yo Bright wake up man. We're gonna be late!" I yelled through the door. There was no answer, I knocked harder, "Bright you lazy bum get up!" Again there was no answer, I got fed up and opened the door myself to find him sleeping soundly on the bed with his arms around Rein. "You guys wake up, we're gonna be late!" I yelled as I walked out the door. I finally processed what I just saw, I walked back into the room and slowly turned my head, "Bright," I said through clenched teeth. He lazily sat on the side of the bed yawning, "Yeah?"

"Why is Rein sleeping with you?" I crossed my arms, trying to hold my anger in.

"Oh. Well she got scared last night and she asked me to sleep with her so I did." he shrugged like it was no big deal. But to me it WAS.

Rein sat up and rubbed her eyes, she let out a small yawn, "Good morning."

I ignored her and grabbed Bright's collar and pulled it up so he could face me. "What the hell Bright. That's cheating." I punched him.

"Ow what the- Shade?! What was that for?" he asked while rubbing his wound, Rein was beside his patting his back and glaring at me.

"What the heck are you doing Shade?! He did nothing wrong! You can't go accusing people whenever you want for whatever you want if its not true."

I pointed a accusing finger at him, "He slept beside you last night!" I yelled.

She mimicked my tone of voice, "Well that's because I asked him to! I was scared, he wanted to help so I accepted it! That has nothing to do with you!" she stood up and yelled.

"Well it has something to do with me because last night you kissed me! And now I find you with sleeping in the arms of this d**k! " I cried, when I saw her reaction and smiled satisfied with the result.

"Kissed you? You? Of all the people in this world, I kissed you?" she gestured, "If you were the last man on earth I would never kiss you in a million years! I was in this room the whole night!"

"Nope," I popped the p, "You sleepwalked and told me you liked me and then you kissed me." I grinned at the shock on Bright's face.

"Again. Let me spell it out for you: I-don't-like-you-and-I-never-kissed-you. I wouldn't want to either because your a jerk." She helped Bright up and brought him to his bathroom, not giving me a second glance.

"What's all the yelling about, you woke me up," someone yawned behind me, "What do you want." I asked coldly.

"Nothing, never mind." she stammered as her face turned red when our eyes met.

**~Fine's POV~**

I ran into the bathroom near the kitchen and slammed the door behind me, I heart started to race. I sat down on the floor. I laid my head in my arms, "It was just a dream. Just a weird perverted dream. I never kissed him right?" I panicked. _Putting that aside why were they fighting? Why was Rein there too, I heard her voice there's no mistaking it. Oh maybe Bright took her here for the same reason as Shade and I. _

I got off my butt and decided to take a shower. When I was done I changed into my uniform and dried my hair and tied it. I then walked with Shade to class.

**~Rein's POV~**

"Does it sting Bright-sama?" I dabbed some cotton with some disinfectant on his bruise.

"Yeah a little, thanks for sticking up for me Rein." he thanked me and smiled.

I smiled back, "No problem," I became serious, "But seriously what is Shade's problem, you can't punch someone thats half asleep. Or spread lies that I kissed him!" I complained, putting a bandage on his bruise. To top it off I kissed it, to help it feel better.

"What was that for?" Bright laughed.

"I'm just being a good mother, this is practice for the future. Did it help?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yeah thanks," he kissed my cheek, "That's in return for it," he winked. There was an awkward silence and we both started laughing awkwardly.

"Well we might as well get ready for class," Bright suggested while getting up, "You can change here."

"Thank you," I closed the door behind him, I buried my face in my hands, "He kissed my cheek Aaaahhhh," I started fangirl-ing about it. "Life is great."

**~Rein, Fine, Bright's POVs~**

My magical item started to glow, and a badge popped out of it and landed on my hand. I scanned it, "Congradulations you have achieved yet another task: Do something your afraid of doing." I was caught by surprise, _what did I do?_

**~Bright's POV~**

Rein and I we're in the same homeroom, the other two were in the other homeroom. Right now we were choosing our class representatives.

Our teacher clapped his hands to get our attention, "Welcome to Elite Fine Arts School, our specialty is the fine arts, I hope all of you enjoy them. Everyone in this school has to attend Music, Art class, and Drama. I. this school they are core subjects like math and etc. We need two respected students to represent our class and do jobs and organize things. I would like all of you to raise your hands and nominate someone that has shown exemplary behaviour."

A few hands shot up, "Yes you with the green hair," he referred to Sophie, "I would like to nominate Altezza."

Altezza spun around her seat to face her, and gave her a cold glare, Sophie just smiled innocently. "All in favour of Altezza put your hand up." three people did. "Okay how bout you with the blonde hair, "I nominate Rein."

"All in favour raise your hands," everyone from fushigiboshi raised their hands, as Rein pouted in protest.

"Okay Rein come up please." She got up and stood there glaring at everyone.

"Now we need a boy." he chose Solo.

"I nominate Bright, he's a good leader, and a refined person." everyone nodded in agreement, I was surprised, but I went up anyway. He explained us the role of class representatives, and our class began.

At lunch an announcement was made, "All class representatives please report to the principal's office please." Rein grabbed my hand when we had closed our lockers and ran.

We were greeted by Fine, Shade, and some other people.

"I called you all here to inform you that there will be a party held for you on saturday night. Please dress formally."

We were then dismissed, it was pretty awkward from this morning for all of us. I decided to break the tension, "Well um... Fine can I speak to you for awhile?" I grabbed her unsuspecting hand and dragged her away, leaving the other two behind.

"What did you want to talk about?" Fine asked.

"Nothing I needed to get them alone somehow, I know Shade likes Rein and he's probably really bummed that they fought again." I explained, "Even though it wasn't true that she kissed him and that he punched me, he's still my friend and I don't want him to be sad."

Fine patted my back, "I know your hurting deep down. I know that feeling."

"Yeah.." she hugged me, "It's okay."

**~Rein's POV~**

"So..." I trailed off.

"So..." Shade fiddled with his tie.

"Um. Sorry about that stuff I said..." I apologized since he looked pretty bummed after I said it.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"And?"

"Sorry for punching Bright."

"And?"

"Sorry you don't remember the kiss we shared..." he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

I stopped walking, "I don't remember the kiss because it never happened. I was in Bright's room the whole night! All we did was sleep next to each other, that's it. You don't have to get so worked up about it."

He stopped his pace, "Well of course you wouldn't remember, because you were sleep walking!"

Something inside me clicked, "There's only one person in my family that does, and it's not me." I started walking again, leaving him to figure it out himself.

When I reached the end of the hall I heard him yell, "WHAT!?"

I laughed and turned the corner, but I stopped in my tracks when I saw them. I ran in the opposite direction, I fell to my knees, "Why were they hugging?" tears started to fall from my eyes. I buried my face in my hands.


	9. Mixed up Misunderstandings

**A/N: Theres only two different point of views in this one. Next chapter will be about what happens during the ball. Sorry that the ending isn't suspenseful, bear with it and wait for the next chapter. I'm gonna mess up my schedule and update it earlier this time cause I really want to finish the chapter and I have so many ideas. BTW sorry its so short! Hope you guys like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime.**

* * *

**~Rein's POV~**

I wiped my face with the back of my hands. I was wearing some makeup, luckily it was waterproof, so it didn't smudge. "There's no time to cry Rein. You have to get to lunch, your friends will be worried." I lightly slapped my cheeks to come to my senses. "Yosh! Okay I'm fine now. Totally fine. I'm fine with them liking each other. I love both of them, and I want them to be happy, even if it hurts me like millions of boulders crashing down on my heart." Wow I fail at pep-talking, tears started to fall again. But I didn't bother wiping them away I just stormed into the lunch room.

After I had picked up some food I carried my tray to the table where my friends sat. To my surprise I saw two of my old friends there as well, "Fango! Elizabetta!" I set my tray down and toppled them over with hugs. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked excitedly.

"Oh well we wanted to visit you guys," he answered calmly, "but mostly I wanted to see you again..." he muttered under his breath so I couldn't hear him, Elizabetta kicked him in the shin without anyone noticing.

"Hm? What was that?"

"N-nothing," he put his hands up in defence. I just looked him up and down in suspicion.

"Anywho~ How are you?" Elizabetta clapped her hands to avert or attention from each other.

"I'm fine thanks."

"That's good, where is Fine and the other boys?" she looked around the giant cafeteria. The memory of them hugging flashed through my mind, I felt a tear run down my cheek, but I furiously wiped it away before they could notice. "Um. Shade is probably freaking out in the hallway, and I have no idea where the other two are." I shrugged and gave them a false smile to hide my pain.

"You called for us?" a familiar voice behind me asked. Shade, Fine, and Bright were standing behind each other holding their trays of food. "When did you get here," I jumped in shock.

"We just got here," Fine said innocently.

"Well we better take our seats right?" Bright smiled like usual. I nodded but narrowed my eyes suspiciously. I took a seat beside Fango and surprisingly Bright took the one beside me. During the whole lunch period I didn't make eye contact with him and the other two.

"So hows it going on planet Gretel? How is Fingo doing?" I asked Fango turning away from Bright and the others.

"It's good, Fingo is becoming a good prince," he answered nonchalantly. "That's good..." then lunch went by in a flash.

Time passed and I avoided Bright and Fine for the rest of the day. During break I was at my limit. Oh no! Bright was heading towards here, I gotta hide! I ran around the corner and ran into the courtyard, I hid behind some rose bushes and began to sob. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and found myself staring into Fango's eyes. "Yo," he saluted, "Why are you crying here by yourself?"

He took a seat beside me and waited for my explanation. I told him about what I saw and how I thought that finally Bright noticed me as a girl. During the explanation I would burst out crying, he would hugged me and pat my back until I calmed down and continued. "What do you think I should do?" I hiccuped.

"I think you should listen to your heart, and decide if you want to believe in them or not." he answered calmly and wisely.

"Mm... Okay thank you Fango!" I smiled and squeezed him in a hug, and he hesitantly hugged me back. I said a goodbye and walked away since it looked about the right time to go to bed. _Fango is more sociable now.. He's gotten taller, his voice got deeper, and his arms feel stronger,_ I thought about the hug and smiled, _he's grown a lot since then_.

Hiding behind a pillar a girl watched the whole scene unfold..

**~Shade's POV~ **

_Let me go over this again. Last night I woke up and saw a girl sleep-walking towards me, she came out of the left door, from my room. Then she confessed and kissed me. Since Rein does not sleep-walk and she was with Bright the whole night (big sigh) and the girl came out of my room, therefore it was Fine, cause no way in hell would King Truth and Queen Elsa kiss me that'd be just SICK._ "Fine not Rein," my inner voice agreed, "I kissed Fine not Rein!" I started to freak out a bit longer.

_Okay okay calm. Take a deep breath. Okay, so now I know Fine likes me. How should I react?! I've never thought of her other than a big glutton that I treat differently from other people (sometimes). I always thought she was just a friend nothing more nothing less. But are you sure she meant what she said maybe she was just messed up that night. I laughed nervously, "Yeah that's it. Totally._" I thought back to the kiss we had. Her lips were soft and warm against mine. But why does my heart beat like so when I think about her now? I pushed the thought out of my mind as I shook my head in disbelief. "I guess I will just have to talk to her about it, right?" I sat on the couch and looked towards the curled up Takara on the pillow. She just looked at me and licked her paw. I decided to go now and talk to her.

"Hey Fine, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked her while she sat on the fountain. "Yeah sure what's up?" she closed the book about food that sat on her lap.

I fiddled with my shirt collar, "Last night, do you remember anything that happened?" she thought for a moment, then her cheeks turned red, "W-well I would not remember that well persay because I' m not sure If I was dreaming when it happened.." she trailed off and looked at the floor. I held my breath, "Well last night I-" we were interrupted by a boy. "I'm looking for a girl named Fine? Have you seen her?" he asked us. Fine was surprised, "Um.. I'm Fine," he stopped and stared, "Yes your are," he smirked. That pissed me off. I stood in front of Fine, "Yo man don't get any ideas," I shot at him (I don't mean shot like shoot with a gun). "What ideas I was only complimenting her?" he said innocently. I didn't buy it, "What do you want anyway?" i narrowed my eyes.

"I just wanted to give her a sheet filled with the dress code for the ball in two days." he handed her a piece of paper, "I'm the secretary for the student council by the way, hope to see you two at the party bye." he winked and left. _What was with that guy?_

* * *

**Questions for the chapter:**

**What will Rein do about her situation with Bright and Fine?**

**Is Shade gonna finally stop being an idiot and realize her feelings properly?**

**Find out in the next chapter! Please review, favourite, follow and check out my other fanfics!**


	10. The Ball

**A/N: HEYYYYY GUYSSSS! I was too excited to publish this tomorrow sooo here it is! Btw if any of you read my other fanfic Chasing Melodies, then the next chapter will be posted on wednesday next week because I need more time to finish it. BTW In my fanfics when a person introduces themselves Their last name will be said first to keep it traditional and more authentic. **

* * *

**~Fine's POV~**

I yawned and stretched out my arms. I lazily got out of bed and did my hair and got dressed. When I opened the door I found a mad looking Rein clothes holding a mask in her hand. "Why are you dressed like that?" I asked in shock, "That's what I was gonna ask YOU, the ball is today! GO CHANGE IMMEDIATELY!" She yelled very loudly. "Hai, gomenaisai.." I apologized while bowing my head and shuffled back into my room.

When I came out I was wearing a dress with bows decorating the hem, it was sleeveless with a pink satin bow on the back, the rest of it was white of course. My sister wore a similar dress but it had straps and blue roses on the hem. Rein ended up forcing me to curl the ends of my hair. She also made me wear a rose clip to hold some of my hair back. I looked so different! "Sugoi! Rein when did you learn to do this?!" I exclaimed while admiring myself in the mirror. She smiled proudly, "I had Camelot teach me."

With that we walked off to the ball. We entered the ball room wearing our masks. Many people chatted and danced with others while also wearing masks. Rein and I stepped into the room while this random guy announces our arrival, "Fine from class 8-B and Rein from class 8-A have arrived." Everyone stopped and stared, we both blushed from the attention, and thankfully they all went back to what they were doing. We stood there unmoving, when a boy approaches us.

"Would you like to dance?" he held out his hand for me. I hesitated and glanced at Rein. She nodded vigorously, ushering me to go. I took his hand, and he led me to the center of the room. He held one of my hands and the other held my waist.

"Are you having a nice time at this school?" he asked smiling down on me. He had dirty blonde hair and a grey mask covering the upper part of his face.

I nodded slightly, "Yeah its pretty fun here I guess.." the music slowed down a bit as he spun me around.

"Oh and by the way my name is Minami Hitoshi." I nodded and said my name as well. He smiled when the song ended, then he dipped me and looked into my eyes which felt like forever. He leans in to whisper into my ear, "Your very beautiful. Your boyfriend better watch out." I was bewildered, what was he talking about. Then before I knew it he stole a kiss from me. I tried to pull away but his grip on me tightened. _WHAT THE FUDGE IS GOING ON! _

I gasped for air when he finally pulled away from me. "W-why did you do that?!" I asked stepping away from him, while using my hand to cover my mouth.

"What the..." I turned to see Shade standing there in shock.

"Why the heck did you do that?!"

"My apologies I just couldn't help myself." he bows while hiding his grin. He looks up and catches my eye as Shade glares at him. It looked like his eye sparkled just before he turned to leave.

**~Rein's POV~**

I leaned my back against the wall and watched as everyone else danced. Where's a dance partner when you need him?

"Rein!" I looked up to see Bright waving at me from a distance.

We smiled at each other as he made his way towards me. He was just a meter away, when a girl approaches him and clings onto his arm. _Who the heck is she?!_ My face heated up and steam poured out of my ears. She pulled his arm in the opposite direction and out her arms around his neck to dance. When the song finished they finally pulled apart. Bright then walked towards me once again. While his back was turned the girl he danced with smirked at me then disappeared into the crowd.

"May I have this dance?" Bright bowed and held out his hand for me, I nodded and took it. We danced to "Listen to Your Heart" by BoA. Our movements were swift and graceful, I'm so much better near to him, lol yeah the song is perfect right now. We took a break, "Would you like to go out for some fresh air?" he asked motioning to the french doors that led to the balcony. "Yeah sure." I smiled.

"Kirei!* It's sparkling!" I exclaimed while admiring the lights of the distant city.

"Yeah it sure is." Bright leaned against the railing while smiling at me, "But it does not compare to you," he complimented as he kissed my hand.

I felt the heat rising to my cheeks, "U-um I'm gonna get us some drinks okay?" I smiled nervously as I slowly walked back into the ball room.

**~Bright's POV~**

"U-um I'm gonna go get us some drinks be right back," Rein said nervously making her way back into the ballroom. I nodded and she left.

I sighed and leaned my back against the railing, the stars in the night sky twinkled like tiny jewels brightening up the sky. A shooting star passed, and I made a secret wish.

"I know who I care about the most. It's definitely Rein." I smiled to myself, just saying her name and thinking about her makes me get butterflies. I used to think that just watching Fine from the sidelines was okay, but now I can see that the right person has been in front of me for so long. It took me awhile to realize it

"When she comes back I'm gonna tell her. Definitely." I sensed someone behind the french doors, it interrupted my thoughts, "Who's there?" I asked putting my guard up.

To my surprise the girl I danced with earlier stepped through the doors, a small smile plastered on her pretty face. She had wavy strawberry blonde hair, baby blue eyes, fair skin and she was about 152 cm tall. She had a petite figure like a model, and the sliver strapless dress she wore complimented her figure very well. "Hey Smiley" she greeted me.

"Hi! Sara was it?" I asked not really remembering her name, she nodded in response. "So what business do you have with me?"

"Oh nothing important, I just wanted to see you again and talk." she flirtatiously twirled a piece of her hair, I don't know why but that made me feel an attraction towards her, "Why are you out here by yourself?"

"Oh I'm waiting for my friend, she went to go get some drinks." I replied while glancing at the doors behind her. She then clung to my arm, "What's her name?"

"U-um it's Rein... Why do you need to know?" I furrowed my eyebrows in curiosity.

She winked, "I just needed to know the name of my future rival," she leaned closer to my ear, "She better keep an eye on you, or I might take you away." My eyes widened, she let go of my arm and walked back into the ball room. A few seconds later Rein comes through the doors holding two styrofoam cups filled with red punch. She wasn't making eye contact with me, I don't how to explain it... It was like she was looking at me but I knew she wasn't, something was definitely wrong.

"Here you go." she handed me the cup, and took a sip of hers.

**~Rein's POV~**

_Be cool, don't_ _give yourself away. He'll hate you if he finds out that I eavesdropped on him and that blonde chick. Just smile and go inside._

**-Flashback-**

I froze, the girl clung to his arm, her face facing his. Bright's face was facing down so His bangs covered his eyes. That position makes them look like... It almost makes them look like they... were... making out. I felt my heart twist in my chest, I felt the tears coming. I bit my lip and looked up at the ceiling so the tears wouldn't fall. Wow, I have really bad timing. Every time I come is when something bad happens, something that I'm not supposed to see. What an idiot I am. I heard the knob of the french door turning, I quickly hid against the wall, hoping she wouldn't notice me there.

Blondie (thats my nickname for her now) passed by me with a satisfied look on her face. Now that she was gone, I decided to go in and act like nothing happened. I took a step and hesitated, then went in.

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

**A/N: OMG I CAN ALREADY TELL SARA IS A BITCH! Excuse me, I got carried away for a second. Rein really does have bad timing, she misunderstands a lot of stuff. Hope fully it will all go well. **

**Questions for the chapter:**

**Is Shade jealous?**

**Will Bright and Rein get together or will the misunderstandings get the best of them?**

**Will Sara and Hitoshi break the couples apart?**

**Find out next time. Please review, favourite, follow and check out my other fanfics!**


	11. Getting Closer

**A/N: Hey guys! Shout out to all Shine Fans! This chapter is basically all for your guys! This chapter Fine and Shade go on a "date"! Yay! Hope you like it!**

**P.S. There's a few special guests in this chapter ;) heh heh. Can you guess who they are from the clues?**

* * *

**~Shade's POV~**

I lay on my bed on the wrong side, staring up at the ceiling. I CANNOT believe what I did last night. OMFG. HOW WHY? How did I end up getting a badge from that too?!

Okay I'll tell you guys what happened. Well after that letch attacked Fine I took her outside to talk.

**-Flashback-**

"Where are you taking me?" I didn't respond, and just kept on dragging her to the bus stop. She shook her arm violently to try to make mine let go but I didn't, "LET GO!" she yelled.

I sighed, "Just shut up and follow me okay. We're going someplace better than this so-called party." I said through clenched teeth. Finally she shut up and relaxed a little.

**~Fine's POV~**

He led me through the city near our school. Many people gave us weird looks since we we're wearing masks and formal clothing. Finally we slowed down and sat on a park bench.

"Um Shade, your hand is still.." I pointed out that his hand was still grasping mine tightly.

"Oh yeah. Sorry..." he apologized abruptly pulling his hand away.

"So.. what do you wanna do?" I asked nervously, it made me fidgety being alone with him.

"I don't know. Want to walk around for awhile?" he suggested.

"Yeah that'd be great. But first things first, we have to ditch these itchy clothes!" I exclaimed.

"Totally. Now shall we go milady?" he stood up and held out his hand for me.

"Yes we shall. Damn I can't wait to take this off." We walked past a few stores until I spotted outfits that would suit me perfectly. I tried on a few things and finally settled for a white tank top with small pink bows on the straps and an off the shoulder crop top with pink and white stripes, and some jeans and black converse.

"What do you think?" I asked spinning around in a circle so Shade could take a look. He stroked his imaginary beard, pretending to ponder on the decision, "Hmm.. Alas, it suits you nicely miss!" I giggled at his goofy voice.

"YOUR TURN!" I yelled grabbing his arm and pushing him into the change room. He came out wear a cowboy hat, and overalls and a white t-shirt. He did a sarcastic TADA! I shook my head, and he sighed and walked back inside.

This time he came out wearing, big sunglasses, and a rock star outfit. He slightly lowered his shades (lol) and winked at me jokingly. I laughed and shook my head. He sauntered back into the change room.

He tried on a few more ridiculous outfits, until we found the perfect one. He came out wearing a white polo, and a black zipper hoodie, some jeans and some dark blue supras. He did a little turn to show me what it looked like from all angles, and I nodded giving him a thumbs up. _This was fun!_ We paid for the clothes and stuffed our previous clothes in the bags they gave us.

We walked side by side each holding one bag. I looked around the city, earth is interesting, everything is so technological and busy around here.

"Oof!" I made a muffled sound when I bumped into someone, "Gomenazai!" I bowed my head to apologize.

"Stupid kids, they're so blind they don't watch where they're going!" the man grumbled and ignored my apology as he walked away.

"What an ass he just ignored your apology!" Shade protested.

"It's okay, daijoubu!" I smiled, when his back was turned, I sighed, this place is way more different when I thought.

We stopped at a café, I think it was something called a maid café, but I was too tired and hungry to really care enough to double-check. I collapsed in a seat and dropped my bag on the table.

"Shade~ can you order me a strawberry cake, blueberry tarts, raspberry cream puffs, and a pomegranate strawberry milkshake?" I asked getting up to go to the bathroom.

"Wow, that's a lot. Okay I'll order it for you then." He sighed and proceeded to look at the menu.

**~Shade's POV~**

"It's getting pretty late," I thought looking at my watch and glancing out the café display window. The sun was setting was setting already. I felt a new presence near and found myself face to face with one of the cutest girls I've ever seen!

"Konichiwa!Watashi wa Momomiya Ichigo-desu! May I take your order?" she smiled sweetly, and caused me to blush. She had short red hair, beaming brown eyes, cat ears and a tail. She had a red bow and bell on the end of her tail. She was also wearing a red maid costume, maybe it was like one of those special days where everyone in the shop dress up in a cat maid costume.

"Are you gonna order or not?" she asked again, noticing that I stared at her for awhile now, the bell on her red choker and on the end of her tail jingled with her every move.

"Yeah sure.." I told her my order and Fine's as I snuck a glance at the other employees, were all of them as cute as her? I spotted, a green maid, purple maid, blue maid, yellow and an orange one. All of them had a different animal theme with their hair matching they're outfits in various styles and they were all attractive. I checked the name of the café on my way in, Café Mew Mew, it was dress up as a cat day, but the ears and tails suit them perfectly for some reason.

"Thank you, your order will be delivered to your table shortly." She walked away.

**~Someone's POV~**

"That guy was hot don't you think, Zakuro-chan?" Mint nudged Zakuro as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, he looks like the cool type." she shrugged.

"Your soooo lucky Ichigo-chan! I'm so jealous I wanna talk to him too!" Pudding squealed.

"I want to talk to him too.." Lettuce piped in shyly.

"Geez guys if you like him that much then just talk to him. He's not my type anyways. Besides I have Masaya-kun." I sighed and picked up two separate trays, and dropped off some orders, the four of them followed me as I approached "him".

I set down the food and proceeded to walk away, when he suddenly grasps my wrist. He opened his mouth to say something when, Mint, Pudding, Zakuro and Lettuce crowd him with questions, causing him to let go of my hand. More girls start to surround him as well, all of them asking questions.

"Hmph." I walked away to take more orders with Berry and Tasuku.

"Tasuku! Berry! Ichigo! Can you help me out for a sec?" Keiichiro called us over and handed us some boxes to move to the storage room.

**~Fine's POV~**

I walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed.

"Yum, yum, yum! Yummy food. Yum, yum, yum getting some food~" I sang happily as I skipped to our table. "Shade-sama!Suteki!" I abruptly skidded to a halt, a crowd of girls surrounded Shade, they were all touchy and bombarding him with questions. A bit of jealousy pricked my heart.

"Excuse me! I have to get through, this is my table!" I yelled as I entered the crowd and crawled under their legs. Finally I saw light, I gasped for air when I finally plopped down into my seat.

"How do you deal with all these fans Shade?" I asked him relieved my food was there.

He sighed and rested his head on his hand with his elbow on the table. "I don't! I just don't really deal with them at all. Just ignore them." he sipped some of his coffee.

"Are you sure your allowed to drink that?" I asked him, "cause if you drink coffee then you won't grow anymore."

"Aren't I tall enough already? Now eat so we can go." he instructed.

"I'd be happy to! Itadakimasu!" I pop a tart into my mouth then gobbled down the milkshake. I cut a piece of cake and was about to place it into my mouth when we were both pulled from our seats. We found ourselves outside of the crowd of girls.

"Shade-sama? Shade-sama's girlfriend? Doko ni iru no?" they called out, a few whined.

It was the red maid and her friends! "Wow thanks! I was almost at my limit in there!" I exclaimed, "Sugoi you guys are all soooo KAWAII!" I squealed seeing their cute animal maid uniforms.

"Arigato ne~ we will take you to a more private place okay?" the blue one explained.

The green and orange ones grabbed my hands and led me through the kitchen, Shade followed while being guided by the blue and purple ones. They made us sit a table in the kitchen. They sat down around us.

"So where you guys from?" the blue one asked resting her chin on the back of her hands while her elbows sat on the table. Her eyes gazed dreamily at Shade as the orange and green did the same.

"Fushgibosh-" Shade clamped my mouth shut with his hand.

"Um.. Somewhere really far away. Right Fine?" he said through clenched teeth.

Oh! I played along, finally realizing that I wasn't supposed to say anything to them. "Yeah totally. It's really far from Tokyo." I agreed with a plastered smile on my face.

"What is your names?" the green one asked intently.

"I'm Fine." I smiled.

"Shade." he answered nonchalantly.

"What unique names! Is your hair always spiky like that? Or do you have to fix it in the morning?" orange one asked touching his hair openly. Shade flinched, the look in his eyes said "How dare she touch a Prince so openly! Has she no manners?!" while his face had a bored expression.

"Yeah it's like that all the time." the girls nodded their heads, they gave a signal to the boy holding the hand of the yellow girl, they're probably dating. He nodded slightly, and got up, "So Shade um.. Can you help me get some tea for all of us. The café is closed right about now so.." Shade abruptly got up, probably happy he could get away from all questions they would press on him. "Sure." he sauntered out of the room with the boy.

As soon as they left all the girls turned their attention to me, "So Fine, are you and Shade dating?" the nice red one asked, the girls leaned in eager to hear my answer.

"N-no no! Of course not." I waved my hands in denial. "We're just friends..." They all whined in disappointment.

"Awww but you guys look like you get along so well!"

I shrugged, "Well that's how it is. He likes someone else anyway." I explained thinking of someone with blue hair in particular.

"Who is it?!" green one shook my shoulders. All her friends gasped, she was usually the quiet type I presume.

"... My twin sister Rein..." I hesitated.

Their jaws dropped, "Say what?! But your twins! Wouldn't he like you two since you guys look the same?"

"Well that's not really the case. We aren't identical twins, we just sometimes talk the same and dance the same. She has blue hair and eyes while I have red hair and pink eyes." they all oh-ed. I noticed the girl in purple, had not participated in any of the conversations.

"Zakuro-chan you haven't participated in anything today!" the blue one noticed.

"It's none of my concern," she bluntly put.

"But earlier you agreed with us that Shade-kun was hot." she pouted.

She blushed, "I-I did not agree to such a thing." her once composed face now showed embarrassment. She probably the mature one of the group.

"You like him don't you?" I said.

"No! I do not!" she stated, but we all knew she was lying.

"I have an idea." orange whispered to yellow and she giggled.

"Here's the tea girls!" yellow's boyfriend walked through the door with Shade following behind, both of them carried trays of tea cups. They set them down for us and we drank some. When it was time to go the girls and the one guy introduced themselves as Ichigo, Pudding, Mint, Zakuro, Berry and Tasuku. Before waving us good-bye they pushed the shy Zakuro into Shade.

They fell to the floor, in the midst of all the commotion they shared an accidental kiss. Both wide-eyed and all her friends giggled. They jumped off each other and blushed furiously. I looked away when they made contact, to save myself from more hurt.

"We better get going now, come one Fine." he grunted grabbing my hand and walking out the door.

"Pyu-Pyu!" a little pink angel popped out of my pocket.

"PYU-PYU! What are you doing here?!" I cried.

"Pyu, pyu pyu pyu pyuuuu!"

"Ugh! I know you want to come, but it's not normal to have a tiny angel with you everywhere you go, on this planet! Don't tell me Kyu-Kyu is here too!" Pyu-Pyu nodded, while I freaked out. I realized during my outburst I let go of Shade's hand in the late night crowd.

"Go back into my pocket," I whispered, she sighed and flew back into it.

"Shade!" I called, "Where are you?"

I began to get anxious. Oh no! I'm lost! I'm cold, and now I'm alone. I began to sob. I felt someone grab my waist.

"You idiot! Don't let go of me this time. It took me awhile to find you. Don't cry anymore." he wiped some tears of my face, and took my hand. "Geez your such an idiot," he muttered under his breath, I could tell he was blushing, and he was just saying that to hide it. I smiled, and held his hand tight as we walked back to school.

**~Ichigo's POV~**

"I sensed an alien presence from those people." Masha stated as soon as they stepped out of the door.

"No worries Masha, they don't seem like they're any harm to Earth. After all they have an angel with them." I winked as I watched Fine scold the small angel on her shoulder.

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

Shade: _So now you guys understand my dilemma! When I'm with Fine now my heart beats faster than normal. I think I'm sick! _

TheDivinaLPS: _Yeah you are sick! LOVESICK, that is. *Giggle* _

Shade: _LOVESICK?! Ha! What are you talking about?! Your just a crazy bitch!_

Fine: _*Slaps Shade* Don't talk like that to the author! She controls what happens in this story! Do you want her to make you die in this?! All she has to do is type it and poof your dead!_

Shade: _Sorry. Please don't kill me. *cries*_

* * *

**A/N: *Whew* That was long huh?! Sorry I put a lot on you guys! Was it boring? I hope not... Please review, favourite, follow and check out my other fanfics!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime or T.M.M. Characters.**


	12. A Walk in the Forest

**A/N:Warning this one is kinda long. I hope you guys don't think it's boring. Oh and I just realized Fine and Rein are different kinda from the anime in my story... I guess I'll bring back some of their old personality, like making them finish each other sentences and doing the "I Hate It" dance, sometimes. **

**Ughh! I apologize if the mood sucks between Shade and Fine now, I read too many Rein and Shade stuff and then it got my head only thinking of ideas for them. I'm so sorry. So someone, anyone, please direct me to their Shine fanfic so I can get back on track and/or Right fanfic.**

**P.S. When you get to Shade's POV, you should listen to I Wish by One Direction while you read, it gets you in the same mood as Shade.**

* * *

**~Bright's POV~**

"Nice shot Bright!" Aki gave me a thumbs up. Atsushi high-fived me. Aki and Atsushi are boys from my class, right now we are having gym, and playing basketball.

"Kyaaaa! Aki-sempai! Atsushi sempai!" the girls watching squealed, 8-A and B are split classes, that's why all our friends are together in one class. They make it work by teaching on half of the class and then switching and giving them work for their grade to do. I and these two are upperclassmen, as was I.

A group of younger girls crowded around us. Aki put his arms around two cute girls, "Aki-sempai you're so awesome!" they squealed.

"Atsushi-sempai, you're so cool!" they crowded around him, but he kept his cool, then they noticed me standing there, and crowded around me as well.

"Who he? What's his name sempais?" they asked pointing to me, "he's so good-looking, are you a foreigner?"

"I guess since I wasn't born here.." I answered thoughtfully, Aki put his arm around me.

"This guy, is Bright. I've heard rumours he's royalty! So call him Bright-sama!" how did he know that?! I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"Where are you from Bright-sama?" A girl clasped her hands together waiting for my answer, my thoughts disappeared.

"Somewhere very far from here," I wasn't technically lying about that.

"America?" a girl asked in delight.

"Yeah.." I laughed nervously, "Sure..." I said under my breath.

"Bright-sama! Sensei wants to talk to you!" Rein called from the other end of the gym.

Relief shown on my face, I secretly didn't really like getting crowded by people it made me feel small. "Rein!" my face lit up, the girls around me became silent and followed my gaze. They glared at her with envy as I hurriedly ran towards her.

"Thanks Rein, you saved me back there!" I patted her shoulder, in return she smiled but I could tell she didn't really understand why I was thanking her.

Tama-sensei, that's his nickname (his last name is too long), stood near the bleachers. He held a bundle of papers in his arms, "Okay good you're here Bright!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah so what do you need me for?" I asked wiping my sweat on my forehead with a towel.

"Well you and Rein are the class representatives, so I need you guys to tell everyone about the field trip we will be having tomorrow. I have some business to do so I can't do it myself. So can you?" he pleaded handing us the papers.

"I guess we have no choice." I sighed, "Okay sure!"

"Rein can you put these down for me? I need to go change into my normal attire," I asked nicely.

"Sure anything for you Bright-sama!" I gave her my stack of papers and gave her an apologetic look, as she huffed and set it to the ground with a loud "Thump!"

**~Rein's POV~**

I lifted my hands from the papers after I set it down, and cut my finger on one. "Ow! I hate it! Oh how I hate it!" I cried, while doing the I hate it dance, which I haven't done for a long time.

"Fine- Oh yeah... That's right she's not in my gym class," I sighed and stared at my bleeding index finger, stupid paper.

"Oh Rein! What's wrong why are you crying?" I turned to see Bright carrying his school bag (it's the last period of the day btw), he had a concerned look on his face. He walked over to me and set his bag down, he took my hand with the bleeding finger, "Did you get a paper cut?"

I nodded tears in my eyes, then to my surprise he put my finger in his mouth (classic anime moment!) I blushed instantly, my heart beat so loud, I was sure he could hear it. I found myself staring at his lips around my finger. He let go and my cut was clean.

"T-thank you," I stammered, hold my hand tightly, my cheeks were still flushed. I heard loud whispers from behind him.

"Who's that? Is she Bright-sama's girlfriend?" one whispered to another.

"No, I don't think so. She doesn't even look compatible with him." another whispered, loud enough for me to hear. They all nodded and glared at me, I started to silently panic.

"Rein? Are you okay? What are you looking at?" I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. He followed my gaze and turned to look at the crowd of girls. As soon as he did some whistled looking around acting like nothing happened, others giggled and waved in a flirty way.

He sweat dropped and waved uncomfortably, "Oh."

* * *

**On the day of the field trip...**

* * *

**~Rein's POV~**

"Okay everyone we will have to form groups of four. It can be from this class or 8-B. All of you will have to have the final decision when we arrive." Tama-sensei announced.

I smiled excitedly at Bright, "Please take care of me! Partner!" I nudged Bright.

"Yeah, will do." he smiled in return.

"Fine! Put that away! You're gonna get caught!" someone yelled, most likely Shade. Sure enough, it was him, he and Fine sat on the right side of the bus right next to Bright and I.

"Datte!" Fine whined tears in her eyes as she clutched her piece of cake.

"No buts!" I snickered haha he said 'buts', it sounds like he said butts! I'm so childish.

"Give it now!" Shade yelled trying to reach for the cake as Fine tried desperately to pull it away. When he finally looked like he got it, Fine goes out and bites his hand.

"OW WHAT THE FUDGE?! #!%+!" he yelled him pain.

"They're quite lively aren't they Rein?" Bright asked laughing a bit.

"Yep they sure are. Oh that reminds me!" I turned to the two still fighting about the cake, "You guys are in me and Bright's group." before they could object I glared at them and they gave in. After I turned back to Bright and smiled sweetly as he sweat dropped.

Before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

**~Bright's POV~ **

I looked at my watch, 12pm. We left at 8am so... WHOA?! We have been driving for 4 hours?! How far away is this camp anyway?! I got up to go ask sensei how much longer we will be driving, but then I felt something fall on my shoulder. Rein was sleeping soundly, she used my shoulder as a pillow. I didn't want to disturb her so I sat back down.

I looked out the window, I could hear her breathing, it was somewhat calming. She shifted her head a bit and moved closer to me. I felt something on my hand, it was her hand. It lay atop mine, her palm facing up.

I just couldn't resist... So I gently slipped my hand out from under hers and took it in mine. Out of the corner of my eye I glimpsed a small smile on her face. I felt my cheeks get hot.

**~Fine's POV~**

I woke up when the bus hit a bump on the road. "CUPCAKES!" I yelled out of nowhere. Some people hushed me, as I rubbed my eyes sleepily. For no particular reason I looked to my left and saw Rein sleeping on Bright's shoulder. He held her hand as he looked at the passing scenery through the glass. _Awwww, Rein's gonna freak when I tell her what happened when she was asleep. _

I noticed something missing. I remember having a blue haired jerk beside me, where'd he go?

"Hey Bright, have you seen Shade?" I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

He paused and pointed to my lap, then smiled big.

_Huh? Why is he pointing at my-_

"Shade!" I whisper-shouted, more people hushed me, "Sorry..."

Shade was asleep, his head lay on my lap. I could feel him breathing in and out. He shifted and ended up burying his face in my clothes. My chest felt hot, as did my face.

"Mmmhmm..." I heard him mumble, "R-r-r..." he stirred and shifted again, now his face was facing the ceiling.

I smiled down at him, and stared longingly._ I wish he was mine_. You don't know how much my chest hurt when I watch him. I cautiously inched my face closer to his, and kissed his hair, it smelled like shampoo, and it was surprisingly soft. He stirred in his sleep, I paused not taking a breath, for the fear of him waking up and yelling at me for doing that. But he didn't and I relaxed. I closed my eyes and proceeded to sleep, just as Shade opened one eye, and grinned.

**~Rein's POV~ **

"What?! That happened?" I exclaimed after Fine told me what happened on the bus. Right now we were painting the view of the lake for a project.

"Yep, he was blushing too. Ahehehhee" she laughed, her brush covered in blue acrylic paint, she moved it back and forth across the bottom half of the page.

"I didn't snore right?!" I asked, splattering a bit of paint on my apron.

"No. Sadly, it would have been a big turn off too bad," she joked. I gave her a glare and kept painting. I noticed I had run out of blue paint and went to get some more.

**~Shade's POV~**

I saw Rein passing by. Why do I like her? How come she doesn't even give me as much as a glance? My iPod started to play "I Wish" by 1D (and yes I am a fan of them, there's nothing wrong with that.) It blended perfectly with what I was feeling.

_(Na na na na na) [2x]_

Bright hands her some blue paint, and their fingers accidentally touch, and she blushes. She looked at him, her blue eyes gazing longingly, like I was looking at her.

_He takes your hand_

_I die a little_

_I watch your eyes_

_And I'm in riddles_

_Why can't you look at me like that?_

_(Na na na na na)_

She walks by and notices my gaze, gives me a small smile, and a wave. I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't say them in time, because Bright ran up to her to hand to tell her something.

_When you walk by_

_I try to say it_

_But then I freeze_

_And never do it_

_My tongue gets tied_

_The words get trapped_

_I hear the beat of my heart getting louder_

_Whenever I'm near you_

_But I see you with him slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_'Cause you don't see_

_Whenever you kiss him_

_I'm breaking,_

_Oh how I wish that was me_

_(Na na na na na) [2x]_

_He looks at you_

_The way that I would_

_Does all the things, I know that I could_

_If only time, could just turn back_

_'Cause I got three little words_

_That I've always been dying to tell you_

I started to draw something, my hand moved on its own.

_But I see you with him slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_'Cause you don't see_

_Whenever you kiss him_

_I'm breaking,_

_Oh how I wish that was me_

_With my hands on your waist_

_While we dance in the moonlight_

_I wish it was me_

_That you' ll call later on_

_'Cause you wanna say good night_

_'Cause I see you with him slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_'Cause you don't see_

_But I see you with him slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_'Cause you don't see_

_Whenever you kiss him_

_I'm breaking,_

_Oh how I wish_

_Oh how I wish_

_Oh how I wish, that was me_

_Oh how I wish, that was me_

The song ended, and my drawing was as well. I sighed, staring at the picture of Rein, smiling brightly holding a flower I had found and given her. I ran a hand through my hair, no way am I letting him have her.

**~Rein's POV~**

My face was still a little flushed from our accidental touch from before. When I got back to my canvas, my jaw dropped. There was big splotches of red paint covering it.

"Fine, what happened to my painting?" I asked biting my lip.

"I don't know when you left, I went to go help Lione with her painting." Fine gave me an apologetic look.

Irritation began to form, "I was planning on giving this to Bright-sama! Who would do this?!" I cried.

My sister patted me on the back, "Don't worry Rein you can always start again." I heard a giggle from behind her and saw a flash of blonde hair.

* * *

"Okay everyone get together with your assigned partners and go in one by one in order," Tama-sensei ordered.

"Hai," everyone agreed together, raising one hand up.

"Ew. I'm with you." I sighed disappointed my partner was Shade.

"That was pretty rude of you Princess," he smirked lifting my chin with his finger, "I'm also pretty disappointed to have a shorty like you as my partner."

I glared at him, and pulled away. Just as Bright and Fine walk up to us.

"Hey guys!" Fine cheerily greeted.

Bright put a hand on her shoulder, causing me to flinch a bit. "Fine I don't think they're really in a happy mood. Maybe we should go before it gets worse," Bright inquired her.

Her lips formed an "O". They backed away slowly.

"Okay number four!"

I sighed and walked into the dark eerie forest with Shade. Owl hooted in the distance creating the creepy mood. I snuck a glance at Shade, and he caught my eye and just looked away. That irritated me more.

"Eeeeee!" I heard a high-pitched screech and a bat swooped down and almost clawed my eyes out.

"KYAAA!" I screamed as I fell backward, a loud with a thud, as. I did fallen leaves were crushed. My heart was beating faster than before, crap that was close.

I heard Shade laughing, and holding his stomach. "Pftt... HAHAHAHA! You should have seen you're face! It was like," he tried to imitate a face with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open, "Kya!"

I stood up, and brushed myself off, "You're such a jerk. If Bright was here he would have helped me up and asked if I was okay." I huffed and crossed my arms.

Suddenly it got quiet.

"That pisses me off," Shade mumbled breaking the silence.

"Why? Cause he's such a better person than you? Are you jealous?" I asked challenging him.

Before I knew it he slammed his hand against a tree, I was basically stuck against the tree with Shade blocking my path. "As a matter of fact. I am" he looked at me with serious eyes.

"Rein... I-," he was cut off by a very loud screaming sound. It grew louder as seconds passed. I saw a flash pink and then poof it was gone as was Shade.

"What the fu-" I began, now I was alone.

**~Fine's POV~**

"EYAAHHH GET IT AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAYYYY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Earlier when I was walking with Bright we heard someone laughing evilly. I got scared and grabbed Bright's arm, he assured me it would be okay, but then a scary monster popped put in front of us and screamed. I let go of Bright and ran to who knows where.

"FINE! STOP THERE'S NO ONE CHASING YOU!" I heard someone yell.

I skidded to a halt, "Oh my gosh sorry... " I had somehow grabbed Shade and dragged him with me.

"Could you let go, my arm is numb," he cringed as I let go, then relaxed.

"Heh heh heh..." someone cackled in the trees, the cold wind whistles through the leaves. When I looked at them, I noticed a sleeping bat. To my horror it opened its eyes, blood-red eyes that glowed eerily in the dark night.

"KYAAA!" I screamed again and tackled Shade to the ground and hugged him tightly.

"Fine, it's okay. It's just a bat," Shade reassured me, then felt something wet. He pushed me away and held my shoulders then tried looked into my eyes, I looked down with my bangs covering them from view._ Here it goes, his gonna laugh at me now in 3, 2, 1._

"Fine... are you crying?" he asked slowly, while lifting my chin up with his hand, I took one look at him and knew he wasn't faking. I didn't answer him and just wrapped my arms around his neck and embraced him, bawling my eyes out.

His eyes widened, but then relaxed and stroked my hair to soothe me.

**~Rein's POV~**

"I'm not that great.." I heard someone saying in the distance, "BRIGHT!" I thought panicking. I found myself hiding behind some bushes, why am I hiding from him?

"But Bright-kun~ You are so cool! Of course you must be good at everything." the girl with strawberry blonde hair flirted. _Sara. What does she think she's doing. She clung to his arm and shoved her C-cup breasts on his arm. _He blushed.

My fists clenched, I swear if you saw me right now, there would be steam coming out of my ears. That's how pissed I was. They walked farther and stopped further down the path. Then she pulled him closer and covered his mouth with hers.

"... no.." was all I managed to say. My heart felt like it was pounded by tons of bricks and the sinking feeling returned. I unclenched my fists and tears dripped on my skirt, I clenched part of the fabric with my hands. _Bright, how could you? How could you do that? _The image of them lip-locking clouded over with my tears.

I heard rustling and something like a stampede coming my way. Then out of nowhere a boy with spiky red hair jumped from the bushes. He was about the same age, had a pretty face and deep mischievous brown eyes. It felt like time stopped for a moment, when he landed on the ground and put a hand over my mouth.

"Don't make a sound," his warm breath tickled my ear. What's going on?

The stampede came closer, and I realized it was a stampede of girls. "Tadashi-sama!? Doku ni iru no?~" the crowd of girls called. Looking both sides as they passed.

When they were gone, the guy let out a sigh of relief and released me. "That was close!" he smiled, relieved they were gone.

When I got a better look at him my eyes widened. "It's you!" I shouted pointing at him.

"Oh! Right, you're that girl I bumped into that one time when it was raining right?" he tapped his chin trying to remember. (If you don't remember it was in chapter 6.)

"Yeah. What was all that about?!" I yelled.

"A bunch of my fans saw me and chased me here, sorry I had to involve you," he scratched the back of his head, sweat dropping.

"Wow. I didn't think a jerk like you would be famous," I mumbled.

"Did you just call me a jerk? I apologized didn't I?!" he shouted, standing up.

"Yeah I did call you a jerk! First you bump into me and take my phone, now you basically hold me against my will and expect me to forgive you?" I shouted back. I have no idea why I'm getting so irritated with him. "I have already too much crap to deal with! I don't need a snob like you to make it worse!" I realized I was taking my anger towards Sara out on him, I put a hand over my mouth.

"Fine. Sorry I ever bumped into you," he said, turning to walk away.

"Wait!" I said grabbing the back of his shirt, "I'm sorry. I'm just really out-of-place right now." he turned to yell at me again, but saw my sincere expression and sighed.

"Okay, apology accepted. Now tell me what happened to make you cry like that?" he asked me sitting on the ground cross-legged.

"Huh? You noticed?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course I did, I saw your tears, when I jumped out of the bushes," he said acting like a know-it-all, "Is it about a guy? If it is just forget it it's not worth crying over. Take it from me, I've broken a lot of hearts."

"Yeah sure, totally," I rolled my eyes.

"No! I'm not joking! I'm a famous actor/model Watanabe Tadashi. You have probably heard of me, on TV, or in magazines." he boasted, with a childish look on his face.

"Hahaha you? A model? Seriously?" I laughed.

"I telling the truth! And soon I will be a singer as well!" he pouted, which made me laugh harder. He paused and watched me laugh at him, then he grins and keeps talking.

I completely forgot about the Bright situation, when Tadashi and I argued, this was so fun. It made my sad day a little brighter, as well as started our soon to be relationship.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh. That was long. Gomenazai! I hope it wasn't boring crap..**

**Questions for the chapter:**

**Shade and Fine got closer, will they continue to?**

**Sara and Bright... what will become of them?**

**The mystery guy finally appeared, What will he be to Rein in the future?**

**How long will it take for Bright and Rein to get together?**

**Please review, favourite, follow and check out my other fanfics!**


	13. Just Friends?

**A/N: Sorry I didn't upload yesterday! Some stuff happened so I couldn't. And thank you for all the reviews! They were really awesome, honestly whenever I read one I can't stop smiling! Thank you a lot ❤ This one is short compared to my other chapters haha. Hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

**~Bright's POV~**

Sara forced a kiss on me. It was cold, and rough. Her tongue tried to enter my mouth. I pushed her away, this isn't right.

She pouted "What's wrong Bright-kun?" she tried to touch my face but I slapped her hand away, she laughed.

"Why is it funny?" I asked confused at her reaction.

She smiled seductively, "Why? Don't you like me? Am I not good enough for you?" she touched my arm as if to try to make me kiss her again, but I just stepped away from her.

"Sara I don't want to do this with you. I'm in love with someone right now. It took me awhile to realize it. I don't know if she does like me like that though. (Cause she was half asleep when she said it..) But, I intend to keep trying until she looks at me as a person. So please don't do anything like that again." I sound like a lovesick idiot don't I, I hope she just understands what I said.

She smiles, "Okay, I won't bother you," she tiptoes to reach my ear, "But if something happens you know what to do," she whispered.

I gave her one of my best Yeah-right-like-I-will smiles, "Don't worry I won't."

She gave me a look that basically said "Oh really?"

"Okay well good luck with that, bye." she waved and sashayed away, her 2-inch heels didn't make a sound while walking along the damp grass.

That was close. I sighed, then took a seat on a nearby log overlooking the pathway. To my surprise Tio, Auler, Lione and Solo made way their way up the path laughing their heads off with some guy.

"Ha ha! Fine's face was priceless!" Auler laughed.

"Yeah I think she even wet her pants!" Tio snickered.

"She was like EAYAHHHHH MONSTER!" Solo imitated her, while the others laughed harder.

"I felt kinda bad for her though," Lione calming down a bit and wiping a tear out of her eye.

"You're a genius Vice President," Auler patted the guy's back. He had messy dirty blonde hair, and piercing grey eyes.

"Hey Bright! Sorry we scared off your date," they apologized noticing me standing there.

"Oh. It's okay but she wasn't really my da-" I got cut off, because we all froze when we noticed Fine and Shade. Fine had a dark aura around her, "You were the ones who scared me?!"

"I'll get all of you!" she shouted waving her fist in the air while Shade and I sweat dropped. She chased them around, when she got to the vice president, she stopped.

"You..." she trailed off a bit of fear in her eyes.

"Fine I-" he began.

To my amazement Shade came to her rescue, "Save it. She doesn't want to talk to you," he bluntly put, glaring sternly at him, as if Fine was... really important to him. Realization hit me. _Oh I see where this is going, that's good for you Fine, I wish you luck. _I smiled, as I let go of my lingering feelings for her.

**~Tadashi's POV~**

"So what are you doing in this forest anyway?" I asked Rein, while we walked beside each other along the pathway.

"Oh.. I'm on a field trip, I was in the middle of a courage test," she replied, walking with her hands behind her back. "So why are you here then?"

"Me? Oh well... I needed to take a break from work. It's so stressful, so I came here thinking I could relax for a bit. But as you can see it didn't quite work out," I sighed, while crossing my arms behind my head.

"Why do boys do that?"

I opened my eyes, "Huh? What? Crossing my arms behind my head?"

"Yeah. There's no point on doing that."

"I dunno, maybe it's just one of those boyishly cute things that we do to make certain girls think we are cute," I winked.

"Oh really is that so?" Rein scoffed, then grinned playfully.

"Hey. I've been thinking, we should do this again sometime."

"Yeah. I'd like that," then to my surprise she gave me a beautiful smile.

"TADASHI-SAMA! KYAAAAA EVERYONE HES OVER THERE!" a girl screamed from behind us.

"Oh crap!" I frowned, then threw a piece of paper at me," Text me sometime. Bye!" I saluted and ran off, seconds after the crowd of girls whizzed past her.

**~Rein's POV~**

I sighed, "Alone again."

"Rein!" I heard someone exclaim.

When I looked to where it came from, I saw Bright waving.

"Hi, Bright-sama," I smiled hiding my true feelings of hurt.

"I was worried. Thank god you're okay," he sighed with relief, "What happened?" he asked me, noticing my nose was still a bit red from crying.

"Nothing, I probably have a cold of something. It is pretty chilly out here." I rubbed my arms to convince him.

I felt something being placed on my shoulders, Bright gave me his jacket. "Do you feel warmer?" he smiled.

"Uh.. Yeah thanks," I blushed slightly, _Bright-sama gave me his jacket! I feel like his girlfriend! Oh wait. He's probably dating Sara..._

"What's wrong Rein? Are you still cold?" he asked me taking my hands in his.

"No I'm good. We should probably go back inside."

"Yeah. You're right everyone must be worried." he said letting go of my hands. I couldn't help but feel a bit sad when he did. I followed him back into the warm log cabins.

**~Shade's POV~**

"I'm going to frickin kill them." Fine clenched her fists.

"Hai. Hai. Wakateru, come one let's go inside," I patted her back.

Her face suddenly fell, "Shade... Do you think Vice Prez was serious about what he said at the ball?" She touched her bottom lip, with a distant look on her face.

"Well. I can clearly tell he likes you. But I have no idea why he would," she gave me a glare and I laughed, "I'm joking! But I guess he was."

There was a long silence. Then I got an idea.

"Hey... Wanna just skip curfew and go someplace cool?" I suggested trying to cheer her up casually.

"Sure where to?" she asked following me through the trees.

"That's a secret until we get there." I grinned. _This will definitely make her feel better_. ..._Why am I so hung up on this? It's what friends do for each other right? Totally. It's just a normal friend thing. Oh gosh being nice is hard._

**~Fine's POV~**

I followed him through the trees, he pushed a branch out of his way and it snapped back and hit my forehead. "OWWWWWW JENDNAOMW WALUAGESN!"

"What are you trying to do?! Wake up the whole world?!" Shade yelled.

"Sorry, the branch hit me and it really, really, REALLY hurt," I cried.

"You're bleeding..." Shade pointed out, sure enough blood was dripping down my forehead, at the sight of blood I faint, and that's just what I did.

"Fine!" I heard Shade yell before everything turned black.

* * *

I woke to the sound of flowing water. I blinked slowly and saw trees covering parts of the star studded sky. "What's going on?" I muttered.

"Oh good you're awake, you fainted a while ago so carrying you like this was the only option," he said as he looked ahead and kept walking.

Sure enough he had one arm underneath my legs and another placed on my back, he was carrying me bridal style! "Shade i-it's okay. You don't have to carry me," I stuttered, pushing his chest away with my hands.

"Stop squirming! Just let me do this for once," he raised his voice a bit, which made me shut up.

"..."

He kept walking and carrying me in his arms as the sound of flowing water grew louder. I snuck a look at him, the corners of his lips began to curl up into a smile, while the sound grew louder and more close. Finally he stopped and set me down gently on the ground.

"We're here," he smiled.

I looked at my surroundings, green grass, small flowers growing at the edges of the small pool of water that the waterfall created, I looked back at where we came from, a bunch of trees lined the path. It was sunset so the sky was coloured with oranges, pinks, and purples, the water cascading from the waterfall shined these colours as well. It was all so beautiful.

"So you do like it?"

I snapped my attention back to Shade who was sitting on the grass cross-legged next to me.

"Yeah... It's nice," I replied softly.

"Good. I could tell by your expression," he laughed and then gave me a wide-eyed look, imitating my reaction.

"Ha ha, very funny," I smiled sarcastically, "Where did you find this place anyway?"

"Oh," he thought back to when he was moping around about Rein, "I was just walking and I just happened to come across this place. But anyway let's get back to the main reason we are here," he inched closer to me.

"Wha-" was all I managed to say when he got closer. _Kya, what is he doing? Is he...?_

* * *

**A/N: Heh heh heh. Sorry guys, you all wanted to know what happens next don't you now? Well, that will be answered next chapter! Oh and this chap was mostly bout Shine, next it'll be focused on Right so its equal. **

**Sooo anywho~ (I've noticed I use anyway and anywho a lot. Whatever it's like my signature word or something now LOL) Hope you guys liked this chappy! Or whatever you kids call it these days. See you next Thursday! ?**


	14. Emotions Disappear

**A/N: Oh my. You guys were waiting for it for awhile. I'm so sorry! School just started and my teachers already gave me projects to do. They pile it up like every freaking day! I'll upload when I can, but I can't promise it will be uploaded on thursdays like always. Please be patient with me, I'm doing my best for you all. **

* * *

** ~Fine's POV~**

I blinked in disbelief. Is he gonna?... He grinned and inched closer, I closed my eyes and leaned forward.

Nothing happened, so I slowly opened one eye and found him still grinning at me, "Do you feel better now? This is a pretty cool place right?" he asked.

Wow I feel stupid, I actually thought he was gonna kiss me. "Oh. Yeah, thanks, this really cheered me up," I said with a bit of sadness in my voice.

"That's good," he replied not noticing my tone. He's such an idiot, I sighed.

"What?" he asked me noticing my sigh.

"Nothing..." I mumbled, averting my eyes.

He narrowed his, "Why are you so disappointed? I thought you liked this place?"

"I do. It's just I thought you were gonna-" I started off but got cut off by his comment.

His look of confusion disappears and gives me a smug smile, "Ohhh. You thought I was gonna give you a kiss? No wonder you leaned in like that!" he laughed, then gave me a mock kissie face.

I huffed, while my cheeks turned red, "No! That's not it! I had something in my eyes and I needed to stretch my lips cause they felt sore!" I'm really failing at lying right now.

"Mhmm. Sure~~" he said still teasing me.

"It's true!" I said while pounding the floor with my fists.

"Okay okay. I was just teasing," he gave in, while putting his hands up in defence.

"What time is it, by the way?" he asked me looking up at the darkening sky.

"Umm," I slipped my phone out of my pocket, my eyes turned wide like saucers, "10 pm! It's two hours past curfew!"

"Crap. I bet someone will notice we're gone, we have to go come on!" he exclaimed helping me up.

I lost my footing on the slippery grass and ended up falling, then I felt a sharp pain go through my leg.

"Ow," I exclaimed, with tears in my eyes, it hurt to move my ankle.

"What happened?" Shade's face showed deep concern, I didn't answer, because I was trying to hold in my tears. He crouched down and gently took my injured leg and examined it.

"It's swollen, you probably sprained it," he said still staring at my ankle.

I thought he would have told me I was a klutz and would have teased me about it. "I guess I have no choice since you're so troublesome," he mumbled to himself, "Here get on my back."

I blinked in surprise, "Are you serious?"

He sighed, "Yeah you can't walk like that right? And plus if you could it would only slow us down,"he pointed out while I rolled my eyes, "Don't think I'm doing this for you, I'm doing it for myself." he finished coldly.

I hesitantly climbed on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck he put his arms under my tighsfor support. He began to walk, "You're so heavy, maybe I should have left you," he mumbled.

I smiled, "You would be a real jerk if you did," I rested my head in the nape of his neck, then I felt his face get hot.

"Whatever," he grunted.

**~Bright's POV~ **

"Where have you two been all this time?" I asked Shade and Fine, who were covered in leaves and dirt.

"..."

"We were so worried about you two! Honestly," I sighed, "Rein's been running around for the past two hours freaking out."

"Gomen Bright," the two of them said in unison.

"Fine!" we all heard a feminine voice yell from the other side of the cafeteria cabin. Rein comes running, you could tell from her red nose, cheeks and eyes that she had been crying. She runs to Fine and topples her over with a hug.

Fine cringes and touches her leg, I hesitate to help get Rein off, but stop as soon as Fine smiles warmly as Rein cries into her shirt.

"I *hiccup* was so worried *hiccup* about you! *sob*" she sobbed tightly holding on to Fine.

Fine smiles and pats her sister's head, "Don't cry anymore, I'm here now aren't I?"

"T-that's true..." she sniffled.

"It was Shade's fault we're this late though," Fine explains shooting a glare at the violet-blue headed boy.

Rein stops crying and approaches Shade with an angry aura around her, Fine and I sweat-dropped, not again.

"Shade!" she growled, fists clenched and at her sides, "Your the one who caused all of this? AND EVEN BROKE MY DEAR SISTER'S LEG!?"

He backed away slowly with hands up in defence, "Chotto matte. It wasn't my fault- Well.. it technically was... But! It's not bad we were just gone for two hours, and I wasn't the one who broke her leg, she slipped (like the idiot she is)" he explained fearfully, losing his usual cool self. I laughed at bit at the scene unfolding in front of me, those two really do get along.

Suddenly my smile fades, they... get along... better than she and I do...

"Bright? Hello? Earth to Bright? Are you okay in there?" Fine waved a hand in front of my face.

"Eh?.." I blinked in confusion, "Oh right. Sorry I just..."

"Thought of something sad?" she asked, "Like by chance how those two get along so well?"

I hesitantly nodded, she sighed and turned her attention back to the two. She catches me off guard as she gives a sad smile while she watches them. I don't understand why but my heart started to beat faster as I looked at her solemn expression. "Yeah I was thinking the same thing.." she mumbled.

**~Fine's POV~ **

Rein chased Shade in circles while waving a fist in the air. Shade tripped (LOL) and slowed down, just enough so that Rein could be able to tackle him to the ground. She started to punch his chest, not very successfully though, while Shade pulled her cheeks, both glaring at each other intensely.

I sighed, Shade's eyes betrayed him, for they showed love in their deep blue irises. I suddenly felt someone take my hand. I immediately snap out of it and look down at my hand, another's grasped mine and squeezed. My eyes traced themselves up the arm and found that Bright was the one attached to it.

"Eh?" I blushed, "What are you?"

Bright looked down at our hands and his eye grew comically wide. He abruptly let go and drew his hand behind his back, "Oh sorry..." he looked away.

**~Tadashi's POV~**

"Now, Tadashi-kun I expect that you behave in school, and please do not reveal your identity to anyone," my manager Itsuka-san said while straightening my tie, despite being only 16 she was at managing him, "Why do you want to go to school anyway?"

"Daijoubu, I'll be fine. No worries," he said coolly, while grabbing one of her hands and kissing it, "Really. Please don't worry so much."

She blushes, it's so fun to tease her. She opened her mouth to say something but I stopped her by kissing her neck. "Matte! Tadashi-kun people are staring," she protested.

I snickered into the nape of her neck. It always gets her to shut up. "Let them stare," I said boldly.

"But Tadashi-kun.." she began, just as the bell rang.

"Oops that's the bell bye obaa-san," I saluted and ran off.

I ran through the crowds of students of EFAS. "Damn. How many rooms does this school have?!" I complained while holding my crumpled schedule.

I skidded to a halt and looked at my surroundings, everyone here had different coloured crests then my own. They had green and mine was navy blue, I was in the high school building.

**_Green Crest = High School Student_**

**_Navy Blue Crest = Jr. High/ Middle School_** **_student_**

"Stupid school," I cursed while running past a small group of girls.

"Nee! Didn't that guy look like Yamada Tadashi?" I heard one say, "Yeah they have the same hair, but there's no one that was him," another replied.

I ran past multiple doors, and students on their way to their morning classes. On the way there I bumped into a blond girl, her textbooks and binders fell to the floor.

"Hey watch where you're going!" she yelled at me, while I picked up her books. She had long shining blond hair, and the uniform fitted her curves perfectly.

I offered the things I picked up to her, and she snatched them away rudely. "That's not the way to thank someone for helping pick up your books Onee-san," I stated while giving her a glare.

"You don't deserve an thank you. Since your the one who made me drop them all, now I'm late for biology! Kiko-sensei is gonna yell at me again!" she complained.

"Well... that's not my problem, so byeee grumpy and rude Onee-san," I stuck out my tongue and waved goodbye and ran off.

**~Rein's POV~**

My chin rested on the edge of the palm of my hand, while my elbow rested on the table. I sighed, what another plain day. I looked out the window and the sounds of the classroom were tuned out. It's been two weeks since Bright-sama and I have talked, sure we exchanged a few sentences when we needed to but it's not the same as before. I can't help but get an ache in my chest everytime I look at him now. Most of the time I avoid him whenever I can, avoid eye contact and talking to him directly.

"Rein?" I heard someone say in the back of my mind, "Pay attention!"

"Shhush! I've got better things to do," I said waving my hand dismissively as I continued to stare out the window. A chill suddenly went down my spine and I shivered.

"REIN! I highly am offended by that outburst. It was very rude of you to say that to your sensei. If you refuse to learn and instead prefer to daydream and insult your elders, then get out of my classroom right now." my teacher said with a throbbing agitation sign on her head, while she pointed at the door.

"Oh... sorry sensei. I thought you were someone else..." I apologized a little too late.

"Apology not accepted, get out and come back when you have reflected on your bad behaviour." the rest of the class snickered. I pouted and solemnly walked out of the classroom and sat against the wall.

I rested my head on my knees and sighed "This sucks. Honestly Rein can't you stop daydreaming during class?!" I scolded myself, just as I heard someone approaching, fast.

I looked up and my sea green eyes met someone else's deep brown ones. Time paused for a moment as we both processed who each other was.

"Rein!?" he exclaimed as I said, "Tadashi-kun?!"

"What are you doing here?!" both of us asked gaping.

"I go to school here! What are you doing here?!" I said pointing to him.

He fiddles with his glasses, they were rimmed red, and they framed his eyes perfectly, it made him look... well.. cute. "Um.. I'm here for the idol program..." he trailed off.

I narrowed me eyes, "We have an idol program? Since when?" I shouted a little too loudly.

Sensei popped her head out, "Rein, I'm trying to teach history! My goodness, keep it down out here," she scolded me again, then noticed Tadashi-kun standing there, "Oh! You must be the new student in the 'special course'. Am I correct?" she said while tapping the end of her pen on her folder.

"Yeah pretty much," he replied putting his hands in his pockets. She catches him by surprise as she grabs his arm and drags him inside. Just before the door closed my teacher's head popped out again.

"Oh and Rein?"

"Yes?" I said while looking up from my doodle of some guy giving a girl flowers.

"Come back inside." she said before popping her head back in.

I shrugged and picked up my stuff and walked in the room. Tadashi-kun stood in the front of the class with his fake name 'Takashi Yamada'.

I hurriedly took my seat as my classmates stared at me awkwardly. For a brief moment Bright's ruby eyes met mine.

When I had taken my seat sensei began to speak, "Minna-san! I would like you all to settle down now," she clapped her hands to get the rest of our attention, "This is Takashi Yamada, Tadashi Yamada's twin brother. He will be attending our school from now on. Now go take a seat behind... Bright!" Bright was across from me and was the fourth in his row while I was the fifth in the row to the left.

Sensei glanced at the clock, five minutes till the bell. "Okay before you guys go, we're gonna be having a field trip tomorrow so you best be getting ready for that."

"Hai hai!" everyone said just as the bell rang and they got up from their seats.

I walked past Bright and our hands accidentally touched, my heart skipped a beat and I snatched my hand away and scurried out of the room.

**~Bright's POV~**

"Rein.." I thought sadly. Why do you avoid me so? I thought we were going great. I thought you liked me... Or was that just a sweet dream?

I sighed and picked up my bag and carried it out the door. Just as I rounded the corner I heard her voice and hid behind a wall. I snuck a peak from my hiding place. Rein and the guy with red hair stood there, he said something and Rein laughed, her clean teeth her cheekbones showed, it made her face the most beautiful I've ever seen. I clenched my fists, "When did she become so close to him?" I said to no one in particular, "Why can't I make her smile like that?.."

The boy with red hair brought his hand to her face as if to stroke it, they stared at each other for a moment. He brought his face closer to hers while slowly closing his eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore! Jealousy consumed me and I marched over to them and grabbed Rein's wrist and pulled her to my side.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him firmly.

The boy, Yamada Takashi, I think gave me a what's-your-problem look, "That's none of your business, who are you anyway?"

I hesitated then spoke two words that shocked everyone even myself, "I'm her boyfriend."

"Huh? You? Her boyfriend?" he scoffed, then turned to Rein, who's wrist I still grasped tightly, "Is that true Rein?"

We both turned to her, anticipating her answer. She looked shocked, "Uh... well.." her irises grew small then back to normal as she realized something.

There was another silence, it begged for her voice to fill in the emptiness, like we silently begged for her answer.

She looked at the floor and her blue bangs shrouded her eyes. We held our breath. My heartbeat pounded loudly in my chest.

She didn't say a thing and looked up with strong eyes.

"... No... he's not my boyfriend.." I dropped her hand, and mine fell lifelessly to my side. She walked over to Takashi, and locked arms with him.

Her bangs covered her face again as he spoke, "Well I guess that answers everything. Let's go to lunch Rein." he said while turning around.

My eyes widened as my heart broke. It was like it was ripped out of my chest and I couldn't breath properly anymore. I couldn't see straight, because my eyes were clouded with tears. Just before the rounded the corner of the other end of the hall, "I'm sorry Bright-sama..." I heard her whisper lifelessly.

I sank to my knees, "Why..."

"Bright?" I heard someone say, I turned my head and saw Sara. I looked at her with emptiness.

"What happened to you, you look so depressed and like theres no life in you," she asked kneeling down next to me.

"I just lost the most important thing in my life. I just let her slip away, because of my carelessness." I replied still shocked from what had happened.

She embraces me, and says, "If you really love her, just let her go."

* * *

**Questions for the chapter:**

**Rein rejected Bright, will their romance continue?**

**Will Bright really give up on her?**

**Find out next time! See you guys later! Please review, favourite, or follow.**


	15. Lost Kittens

**A/N: OMGGGGG IT BEEN LIKE THREE WEEKS OR SOMETHING SINCE I UPDATED! Gomenazaiiii! I had writer's block and projects! _ argh i wish I could stay home and spend the whole day writing like in the summer. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**~Bright's POV~**  
"It's better if you just give up on her," Sara said as she helped me sit down on the bench in the courtyard.

I clenched my fist around something. "How can I do that?" I cried while not looking her in the eyes.

"I just realized my feelings for her recently. Now your telling me I should just give up on her? After everything that's happened?" I looked at her with the saddest eyes, I was holding back tears.

She places a hand on my fist. "Bright," she takes a breath, "If she keeps believing lies and not the truth that comes from you, don't you think that shows she doesn't trust you?"

I thought for a moment, "Yeah, but I know she loves me too. I know she does!"

Sara pats my fist and sighs, "Honestly, I think she was just infatuated with you, her love for you was just admiration. She didn't love you like someone she could spend her life time with... Oh wait, she probably did, but not the way your feeling for her."

"You're saying that she never loved me?" I whispered.

"Yeah... basically," she looked away, "but like if you don't want to give up on her right now, you can just give it some time-"

A tear falls from my eye, and Sara shuts up. "I'll forget her," Sara eyes widened, obviously not expecting that kind of answer.

A little voice inside me argued. "What are you doing Bright? How can you let yourself do this?!"

Another stronger voice argued back, "It's better this way, if she doesn't love me then I'd rather die. But I can't do that so I'll just forget all my feelings for her."

"No! You can't! Don't give up!" the small voice shouted inside me.

I calmed down and the colour in my eyes dimmed. "I already did..."

The small voice and hurt disappeared from my heart.

**~Fine's POV~**  
I forcefully pulled my brush through my thick red hair. "ITAIIIIIII!" I yelled as I pulled a section on hair a little too hard.

"WHAT HAPPENED FINE?! DID YOU HURT YOURSELF?" Rein shouted as she ran across the hall half-dressed. Her shirt is halfway on just below her chest, one sock was pulled up and the other isn't, her hair is still a bit messy but neater than my own.

She sees me trying to pull the brush through my hair with tears in my eyes, "Honestly... Fine you should put water or detangler on the brush then pull it through your hair like this," she took my brush and sprayed some detangler on it then proceeded to brush my hair. It went through my hair smoothly.

I gaped, "Thank you!" I exclaimed while giving her a look of gratefulness.

"No problem. But you owe me something," she grinned at me through the mirror.

I raised an eyebrow in suspicion as I looked at her reflection in the mirror, "What kind of favour?"

"Let me do your hair today!" she squealed.

I sweat-dropped, "Aren't you already doing my hair Rein?"

She paused, "Oh yeah..."

I shook my head and laughed as she brush my hair continuously. She turned my chair facing away from the mirror and took a small comb and brushed my bangs. The comb teeth tickled my forehead.

"Do you always brush your bangs everyday?" I asked Rein as she worked the comb through my hair.

"Yeah, it doesn't look that good if its messy," she explained, "I usually part my bangs to keep it out of my eyes."

I nodded, "Hey! Don't move your head, it will ruin all my hard work," she exclaimed while frowning.

I pouted, "Sorry.."

Rein brushes my half of my hair and ties it up with some ribbon, then does the same with the other. When she's done she sprays some hairspray to finish the job. She turns the chair to face the mirror once again, and smiled pleased with the result.

My hair was tied higher than usual, my hair was shiny and silky smooth, with curls at the ends. My bangs were neater and a bit more spread out and swept on one side. "I look so..." I trailed off, trying to find the right word to express myself.

"..mature?" she suggested.

I nodded, "Yeah. Oh my gosh. I love it! Thanks Rein!" I smiled and hugged her.

She patted my back and smiled.

**~Shade's POV~**  
I stroked Takara-chan's fur while I sat on the couch while I thought about stuff.

The bathroom door opened, Bright was shirtless, his flawless skin was covered in left over water from the shower, and he wore jeans. "The bathroom's open," he grunts while using a towel to dry his hair.

"Nice muscles," I grinned, as I set Takara-chan down.

He looks at me and then down at his toned chest, "Thanks. I try my best."

"But don't you work out too," he asked me as I pulled off my grey shirt and threw it on the floor.

"Yeah guess so," I smirk and he laughed as I closed the bathroom door behind me.

When I got out of the shower someone knocked on the door. "Bright! Get the door!" I shouted as I dried my chest and arms with a towel.

"Sorry Shade! I'm making breakfast at the moment," he answered back.

I frowned and unwillingly opened the door. "What do you want?" my heart stops as I open the door and see Fine and Rein behind it, Rein has her arms crossed and a frown on her face, while Fine smiles up at me.

"We're coming in!" she says and grabs her sister's hand and pull her inside while walking right past me.

"Hey-" I protested but was caught off because she wasn't listening.

"Wow! Mmm that smells good!" she sniffed and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh Bright! Your cooking something really delicious!" she exclaimed from inside the kitchen.

Rein and I rolled our eyes, she was practically drooling right now. "Want some?" he asked.

"Sure- OH MY GERD! That's so good!" she shouted in pleasure.

I tuned out her screams and turned to Rein who sat uncomfortably in the love seat. "So why are you guys here?"

She folds her hands together and her thumbs start moving in discomfort. "Sensei asked us to tell you and.." she cringed as she mentioned, "Bright... that we were gonna be leaving soon."

I narrowed my eyes, something happened between her and Bright, "Okay. Why the sad look on your face?" I asked nonchalantly.

She looks at her hands, "Nothing. Just don't ask."

I shrugged as Bright and Fine emerged from the kitchen. "Breakfast is served," Bright smiled as he set the plate of bacon and eggs down on the dining table.

Rein got up to go take a seat beside Fine, I noticed that when she passed Bright that his eyes turned cold for a second. It must be my imagination.

We ate breakfast in an awkward atmosphere, only Fine and I talked the whole time. When Rein and Fine left ahead of us I glimpsed Rein and Bright let our sighs of relief just before the door closed.

"I'm gonna go first 'kay," I told him as I picked up my slightly heavy bag. As I walked down the hall of the building I felt something move inside my bag, that's weird..

**~Author's POV~**  
"Minna-san! Today I have decided to trust all of you and let you guys walk through this place by yourselves with no supervision," sensei announced, as the classes cheered, "Now as you can see Ageha is handing out lists. I wanted to make this fun and educational," everyone groaned, she gave us a glare and we quieted down again, "We are gonna have a scavenger hunt, find each of these items then come back and tell us what you have learned."

"Yesssssssss," Tio slurred as he pumped his fists in the air and sank to his knees rockstar style, "Scavenger hunts rock!"

All of us sweat-dropped, "Please behave, don't break anything, and meet me here at 5, okay go. Time starts now."

Everyone dispersed and ran off to look for the first item. All that was left was the fushigiboshi group, Sara and Tadashi.

"Sophie let's go," Lione tugged on Sophie's arm.

"Altezza why don't you come too," she asked smiling brightly at the grumpy blonde princess.

"Why would I want to be in a group with you?" she said crossing her arms, "This scavenger hunt is a waste of time."

"Come on Altezza it will be fun," Auler said smiling.

"Yeah Altezza let's go!" Lione exclaimed, Sophie grabbed her arm just as Lione ran off dragging both of them behind her.

Auler and Tio waved everyone good luck and walked down the hall.

The rest of us looked at each other. Fine and Rein held hands, "Why don't we go boys against girls and see who gets stuff first?" Fine suggested.

Everyone shrugged, "Sure why not?"

"OKAY. Readysetgo!" she sped off with Rein, Sara sighed and ran after them.

"HEY THAT'S CHEATING!" Takashi said.

"Let's go before they beat us," Shade had a competitive look in his eyes.

They also ran off to start the hunt.

**~Rein's POV~**  
"Hey guys! I found it!" I squealed pointing at a hat on top of a giant statue.

"How are we supposed to get up there?" Sara asked displeased.

"Um... I'll climb up there," I raised my hand uncertainly, "You guys go! We'll split up so we can find things faster."

The two shrugged, "Okay! See you guys later," Fine saluted and disappeared in a flash. Sara soon followed and I was left alone, to climb the gigantic statue.

"Okay. Prepare to be captured hat!" I declared, while cracking my knuckles.

I grabbed ahold of one of the wrinkles of the statue's uniform, and then another and pushed myself up and found more things to support my feet, and I repeated this step until I reached the top of its head.

"Who put's a hat on the head of a giant statue?!" I exclaimed in disbelief and displeasure.

Just when I reached for the hat, I heard someone call my name, "Rein you baka! What the heck are you doing up there?!" I looked down to see Shade yelling at me from the ground, Bright and Tadashi were also with him.

"That's dangerous Rein, get down from there! You might fall!" Tadashi shouted.

I shook my head, "No! I have to get this hat, just a bit more," I shouted in protest and turned back to the hat and reached for it with all my might. When suddenly, my sweaty hands give way, slip and I lose my grip.

"GAHHHHH!" I screamed as I fell from 10 feet.

My heart raced inside my chest, I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. Then BAM!

**~Bright's POV~**  
"Rein-" I reached out to catch her but, I was too late. I heard something bang against the wall. Takashi held Rein securely in his arms. His back had hit the wall when he caught her.

Rein opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I'm glad your safe," he managed to say before he started to cough.

Small tears are in her eyes, and to our astonishment, she flicks his head. "What were you thinking?! Trying to save me like that!"

He gives her a faint smile, "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"Rein! What were you thinking?!" Shade came running over, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

I stood and watched as they both fawned over her. Why did I call her name? These feelings should be locked away.

"What would I have told Fine if something happened to you?! She would have killed me!" Shade exclaimed.

"Sorry _" Rein apologized as she started to sob. Takashi yells at Shade, he scoffs, and they begin to argue.

Rein gets up and looks at me. I hesitate, "Are okay," I said with no feeling whatsoever, I looked at her with blank eyes.

She looks astonished, "I'm okay," she suddenly starts bawling, and she reaches for me, expecting me to snap out of it and hug her. But, I've changed.

I slapped her hand away, "Don't touch me with those hands," my bangs cast a shadow over my eyes as I looked away.

"Maybe we should take her back to school, to the infirmary," Takashi suggests, noticing the harsh atmosphere, "I can take her there."

"Yeah that would be a good idea," Shade agreed, "Bright you drive them there, since you have your license."

I nodded, Takashi put an arm behind Rein's back and then under her legs and lifted her up. He walks past me and glares at me.

**~Shade's POV~**  
After those three left, I decided to continue the scavenger hunt by myself. "Okay... Might as well get that hat Rein was trying to get," I pulled out my whip and the cord was pretty long so it reached the hat and wrapped itself around it.

I yanked it back to me, "Okay next one!"

"Find an old 80's classic" is what it said. I got an idea and ran towards the audio visual rooms.

On my way there I read the signs on the many doors I passed, "Audio visual, audio visual.. hmm... no. Nope... Definitely NO. There it is!" I skidded to a halt in front of a tattered wooden door.

"Finally with this I will win- Fine?!" she was running too fast and couldn't stop in time, we looked at each other with wide eyes like saucers. She collided with me and her elbow hit me right in the groin, "Fine! You idiot..." I managed to say before I started gasping for air.

"Oh crap! Sorry sorry sorryyyyyyy! I didn't see you there until the last second," Fine apologized.

The oxygen was knocked out of me, I landed with a thud on the ground. I formed a ball on the ground, I started to roll all over the floor rocking back and forth. I groaned in pain, "Dammit... arghhhhh, I think it's throbbing," I groaned again, as she began to giggle.

"Pftt.. HAHAHAAHA YOUSAIDITWASTHROBBING AAHAHAAHAHAH," she cried clutching her stomach as she burst out in laughter.

"How can you stand there and laugh at my pain!? What the fudge is wrong with you?!" I yelled, then gingerly got up, "You have no heart whatsoever."

She stopped laughing and gave me Oh-no-you-didn't face, "I do have a heart! Unlike you!" Fine pointed at me accusingly.

"Is that so?" I scoffed and grabbed her wrist, and pushed her against the door, "Prove it."

"Well... I.." she stammered with red on her cheeks.

The door creaks open and she falls inside. We look at each other wide-eyed as the door creaks closed. We both lost it and began pounding on the door.

"Fine! Don't panic, I'll get help," I shouted.

"Too late," she started bawling from the other side of the door, she pounded on it, "Shade! Get me out! Please," she pleaded.

"Shut up and listen to me," I clench my fist, "Calm down. I'll get you out somehow."

"Promise me," she sniffled.

"Okay sure, I promise. Wait for me, I'll be back with help soon," I reassured her.


End file.
